Cumbres Borrascosas
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: El amor es una obra de teatro, en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entreactos larguísimos. SasuNaru, AU, serie, Cap. VII
1. I

- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Cumbres Borrascosas**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Serie, yaoi y una **increíble** cantidad de OOC, así que están advertidos ¡No quiero que se sorprendan luego! XD

∞ **Pareja:****SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _Por otra parte_, Cumbres Borrascosas, fue escrita por Emily Brontë (y Montecristo por Alexandre Dumas). No escribo esto con fines de lucro, hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio... y también porque estoy bloqueada hasta las trancas, pero eso es otra historia.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**S**__aint Feuille_***** era un Colegio que representaba su valía jactándose de los logros de sus estudiantes, como todas las escuelas en realidad. Un nivel académico muy bueno, trofeos en todo tipo de actividades y unas instalaciones impecables eran su carta de presentación. Tenían premios en desempeño académico, deportes, artes y hasta periodismo juvenil. Y cada uno de ellos era tomado con una seriedad increíble, porque en Saint Feuille regía la actitud de que cada conmemoración los engrandecía a todos, no sólo a unos pocos. Era como una especie de patriotismo escolar que perduraba en muchos ex-alumnos el resto de su vida.

Un ejemplo de ello era el Club de Teatro, que había logrado durante diez años consecutivos ganar el premio a la mejor presentación teatral, en uno de los tantos concursos que se hacían entre los cinco grandes colegios del Continente: Saint Feuille, _Saint Sable_*****, _Saint Nuage_*****, _Saint Rocher_***** y _Saint Brume_*****. Sin embargo, aquella marca había sido rota el año pasado, cuando Saint Sable los había derrotado de forma magistral.

Sasuke Uchiha a sus diecisiete años sabía muy bien que esa derrota había sido un shock para todos. Al entrar a Feuille, formó parte de ése Club desde su primer año. Causó sensación pues era excelente con la actuación, así que se ganó siempre los papeles principales, sin embargo, justo el año pasado había renunciado, por lo cual no era extraño que muchos le culparan de la vergonzosa derrota que sufrieron. Podría ser en parte por eso, pues se vieron sin su mejor actor, aunque también estaba el hecho de que se confiaron demasiado y los penosos resultados saltaron a la vista.

De no ser porque le era totalmente necesario, ni siquiera se acercaría nuevamente al teatro de la escuela -porque sí, ellos realmente tenían un teatro-, ya que no contaba con el humor para ver rostros rencorosos y miradas insidiosas que lo siguieran culpando. Desgraciadamente de verdad tenía que ir, porque resultaba ser que su compañero de Biología era Kiba Inuzuka, que era un fan acérrimo del Club de Teatro solamente porque su novia, Hinata Hyuuga, se desvivía por ese arte. Ambos tenían un proyecto pendiente que aun no iniciaban, así que sin más remedio que tomar, Sasuke había decidido ir a buscarlo al lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría, como todos los días al terminar las clases.

Allí, en las gradas el amplio teatro y mientras en el escenario un par de personas actuaban, Sasuke pudo vislumbrar a su impuesto compañero de trabajo, quien se encontraba sentado acompañado de algunos que seguían atentos las actuaciones presentadas. Sasuke apenas había dado un vistazo desestimando por completo a las dos chicas que ensayaban. Cuando había decidido retirarse del teatro, lo había hecho muy en serio. Una de las causas era que tenía tantas fanáticas que era toda una pesadilla, incluso ahora que ya no actuaba, aun así seguía teniendo su tropa de chicas que suspiraban perdidamente por él.

Para su fortuna -pues no quería estar más tiempo del necesario en tal sitio-, Kiba pareció notar su presencia -aunque también algunos otros miembros que lo miraron con saña-, así que se aproximó a él, tomando asiento a su lado en la tercera grada donde se encontraba.

- No me lo creo -habló entonces Kiba, enseñando sus blancos dientes- ¿Finalmente decidiste regresar?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos profundamente negros -como su cabello, que asemejaba el plumaje de un cuervo- y negó con desgano.

- Ni de broma -dijo monótonamente- Al terminar saliste corriendo como un maldito loco, ni siquiera diste tiempo a que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para Biología.

- Oh, sí, eso -sonrió despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo quieres que nos organicemos?

Por suerte Hinata no estaba actuando, o de lo contrario era seguro que Kiba no le prestaría atención.

Sasuke habló fluidamente, recordando con envidiable precisión los datos del proyecto, por lo cual no fue demasiado difícil encontrar una forma de distribuir el trabajo. Recordar con precisión eran ventajas que quedaban cuando uno aprendía a memorizarse guiones completos.

- Sí, hombre -masculló Kiba, anotando descuidadamente en su mano con un bolígrafo- Te juro que no se me olvidan los libros, mira ¡Ya los tengo aquí! -y alzó la palma derecha, mostrando un montón de garabatos escritos sobre la piel-.

- Hmpf -era claro que aquello no le convencía mucho-.

- Pero es ridículo que nos manden a buscar en libros -masculló- Si para eso existe el Internet.

Mentalmente Sasuke le daba la razón más no por ello se sentía satisfecho, aunque por otra parte, ya podía irse en paz, esperando no volver a tener que ir a ese lugar, lleno de algunos recuerdos que no deseaba sacar a flote.

- Mañana comenzaremos -declaró Sasuke-.

- ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo en la escuela?

- No si tú pasas todo tu tiempo aquí.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes muy bien que el Club es como mi segunda casa.

- Lo que quiere decir que seguramente tienes una vida familiar muy disfuncional.

Kiba le lanzó entonces una mirada llena de reproche, que hizo que Sasuke únicamente sonriese con notoria arrogancia.

- Despreocúpate -volvió a hablar Kiba- Encontraremos la forma de arreglarnos.

- Más te conviene a ti que a mí.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar con eso?

- Insinúo que... -comenzó, sin embargo, su voz se vio cortada por otra-.

- _¡No me atormentes hasta volverme tan loco como tú!_

Algo sobresaltado, Sasuke buscó la tercera voz que repentinamente parecía haber salido de la nada.

- _¿Es que estás poseída por el diablo?, ¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo cuando te estás muriendo?_

Y no tuvo que buscar mucho para dar con el dueño de aquellas palabras. Allí, en el escenario al cual le había prestado poco cuidado -ignorando las actuaciones de personas que ya conocía-, se encontraba alguien completamente nuevo para él. Cabellos rubios y ojos azules era lo que podía describirlo de forma rápida, además de una mirada atormentada y un temblor que parecía inundar casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo, mientras que sostenía del brazo a quien Sasuke reconoció fácilmente como Sakura Haruno -su cabello rosado era imposible de confundir-, con quien en algunas ocasiones él llegó a actuar.

Pero lo importante era: ¿Cuándo había entrado aquel chico en escena?

- _¿No te das cuenta de que tus palabras quedaran marcadas con hierro candente en mi memoria, y seguirán royendo siempre más hondo cuando me hayas dejado? _-dijo fluidamente aquel rubio-_ ¡Tú sabes que mientes cuando dices que te he matado! Y sabes, Catherine, que no podré olvidarte porque eres vida de mi propia vida, ¿No es ya suficiente para tu egoísmo diabólico que, mientras tú descansas en paz me retorceré yo en las penas del infierno?_

Oh, la dicción era perfecta, el énfasis en cada frase, el tono, la modulación de la voz... Sasuke no sabía cuál obra estaban ensayando, pero era totalmente seguro aquel desconocido seguramente lo estaba haciendo de la forma perfecta.

- ¿Quién es él? -la pregunta salió de los labios del ojinegro aun antes de que pudiese pensarla en realidad-.

- ¡Es tu reemplazo! -respondió alegremente Kiba-.

Sasuke giró rápidamente a mirar a su compañero, sin mostrar en realidad la sorpresa que sentía.

- Bueno, tal vez no tu reemplazo -rectificó Inuzuka, rascándose una mejilla con el dedo índice- Es nuevo, se llama Naruto Uzumaki, entró este año y va en el salón de Hinata... hizo las audiciones a principio del curso y todos lo amaron, ¡El sujeto es increíble, Sasuke! Todos dicen que es como un regalo del destino para compensar que te fueras, le hemos dado el protagónico y lo ha estado haciendo genial.

Con total analítica, el pelinegro entrecerró la mirada, prestando verdadera atención a la práctica, como si se hubiese olvidado que no estaba allí precisamente para mirar.

- ¿Qué obra es? -musitó él-.

- _Cumbres Borrascosas_*****, y ésta nena es la que nos va a hacer ganar -respondió con un completo orgullo reconocible en su voz- Lleva muchos años sin ser presentada en el concurso. Hemos comenzado a practicar desde antes, nos quedan dos meses y medio pero la verdad es que ya todos se saben su parte. Todas las obras nuevas y modernas tendrán que joderse, éste año el asunto es personal, no vamos a dejar que los de la Sable nos quiten el trofeo de nuevo, habremos perdido una vez ¡Pero nunca dos!

Definitivamente Kiba estaba totalmente contagiado del ambiente _poético_ que reinaba en el Club.

Era curioso... unos volcaban su pasión desmedida en el soccer, el baloncesto o hasta en el volleyball, pero de igual forma, otros se emocionaban por el ajedrez, la danza o el teatro. La magia de todo eso era que cada quien amaba, se apasionaba y se enorgullecía por lo que hacía.

Sasuke escuchaba el parloteó de su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo no despegaba sus ojos de aquel que era "su reemplazo". Aunque quisiera negarse, era imposible obviar que el supuesto Naruto de verdad era bueno... bastante bueno y si era mejor que él, no le interesaba en ese momento realmente. En cambio, prefería centrarse en cada detalle que adornaba el rostro de aquel chico, que parecía tan vivido y al mismo tiempo, tan sombríamente apagado, cosa que encajaba muy bien con la aparente escena que se estaba desarrollando entre Sakura y él.

_- Sí, ahora me demuestras lo cruel que has sido conmigo, lo cruel y falsa_ -espetó Naruto, con un resentimiento herido y patente en su voz- _¿Por qué me despreciaste? ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu propio corazón, vida mía? No, no tengo palabras de consuelo para ti. Tú misma te has matado_ -y miró a Sakura con frialdad, mientras sus labios se torcían en un rictus casi indescifrable- _¡Sí, ya puedes llorar y arrancarme besos y lagrimas: te abrasarán y te condenarán!_

Oh, y por la convicción lóbrega en las palabras de Naruto, cualquiera diría que era cierto que Sakura sería condenada realmente.

Y así, sin moverse de donde estaba, inesperadamente Sasuke se quedó mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, dejando que Kiba hablara libremente, escuchándolo en ocasiones a medias. Se marchó antes de que terminara el ensayo, sintiéndose como si hubiese cometido alguna cosa indebida.

Ésa sensación se prolongo, porque a pesar de haber tenido una magistral lucha interna consigo mismo, Sasuke acabó regresando tan solo dos días después, con la excusa -porque él mismo sabía que era una excusa- de hablar sobre el proyecto que tenían con Kiba. Y nuevamente estuvo atento a la actuación de Naruto, analizando sus gestos, grabándose cada diferente modulación en su voz y apreciando la forma en la cual daba vida a su personaje.

Un mes después, los rumores se corrían entre los del Club Teatral, diciendo que seguramente Uchiha encontraba arrepentido de haberlos abandonado, y que su asistencia casi diaria a todos los ensayos era porque extrañaba ser parte de ellos. Incluso algunos estaban ya apostando por ver cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que Sasuke pidiese por fin que le dejasen entrar nuevamente. La actuación era algo que se llevaba en las venas y era claro que él lo tenía en su sangre, era una pena que Sasuke se hubiese venido a dar cuenta tan tarde... o al menos, eso es lo que decían los tan bien dispersados rumores. Su presencia atrajo también al montón de chicas que parecían ansiosas por besar el suelo que pisaba, pero afortunadamente, Iruka Umino, el profesor encargado del célebre Club, tuvo que restringir nuevamente la entrada a los ensayos a las personas ajenas a ellos; obviamente Sasuke tenía luz verde de estar allí, en palabras del propio Iruka: para ver si con ello volvía a animarse y formaba nuevamente parte del grupo.

En ese tiempo constructivo, había averiguado algunas cosas del tal Naruto, como que a pesar de todo, era un alumno común que sacaba calificaciones normales, nada de excelencia excesiva. Lo que sí era fuera de lo común es que era nieto de Jiraiya Namikaze, un buen escritor que al llegar a los cincuenta años había dejado los libros profundos para comenzar a dedicarse al género del erotismo y de la comedia, lo que le había valido una fama de pervertido bonachón, además de un enorme grupo de fans. Su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, curiosamente también era escritora, aunque ella se dedicaba obviamente al público femenino, siendo la mayoría de sus historias acerca de romances y con las cuales obtenía un buen éxito. Por lo que Sasuke podía ver, Naruto era totalmente diferente al personaje que interpretaba: risueño, enérgico, alegre y bastante escandaloso -al menos para su gusto-, y no tenía por ninguna parte aquel aire taciturno del temible Heathcliff de Cumbres Borrascosas, lo que era sin duda algún tipo de merito, pues cuando se encontraba actuando, cualquiera podría asegurar que Naruto realmente era así de oscuro como se veía.

_- ¿Estuviste, de verdad, muy afligida por mí? _-la voz sonó con un eco irónico- _Bueno ¡Razón no faltaba! _

Desde una de las gradas de la penúltima fila, Sasuke era un observador que pasaba completamente desapercibido.

Sí había que ser francos, la verdad es que disfrutaba en cierta forma del "espectáculo" que presenciaba día a día. Ahora que los miembros del club parecían mirarlo con normalidad -y algunos todavía con recelo, los pobres-, ya no tenía que molestarse en acudir con Kiba para disfrazar sus simples intenciones de encontrarse presente.

Nunca antes la idea de ser un simple observador le atrajo, pero por alguna razón, ahora lo encontraba sumamente agradable.

- _He luchado en la vida amargamente, desde que por última vez oí tu nombre_ -continuó Naruto- _Y tienes que perdonarme, porque he luchado para ti._

Y, apenas había terminado de decir eso, un grito femenino se escuchó e inesperadamente una chica se colgó del brazo del rubio.

- ¡No, Heathcliff! ¡No le digas cosas bonitas! Olvídate de ella y cásate conmigo, no me importa que me maltrates cruelmente y yo no pueda hacer nada, porque en el siglo diecinueve las mujeres no tenían derechos.

Todos los presentes habían guardado un repentino silencio, hasta que Sakura se llevó las manos a la cintura, mientras que miraba de forma reprobatoria a quien Naruto tenía en su brazo: Ino Yamanaka.

- ¡Ino! -gritó Sakura-.

La chica -que tenía un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules- soltó una alegre risa y se aferró un poco más a Uzumaki, Naruto entonces también rió y con un ágil movimiento, tomó a la rubia con facilidad y la cargó en brazos.

- Está bien, Isabella ¡Vamos a fugarnos! Nos iremos por el mundo a gastar mi enorme fortuna que no sé como conseguí, y cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo lo llamaremos Ramen -fue la gran respuesta del ojiazul- Lo siento, Cathy, perdiste tu oportunidad -dijo, mirando directamente hacia Haruno-.

Los dos rubios continuaron riendo alegremente ante su propio juego, provocando que finalmente que los demás comenzaran a reír también, incluida la misma Sakura.

- ¡Son imposibles! -dijo finalmente la pelirrosa con una sonrisa- Y nos estaba quedando tan bien la escenita.

- Oh, vamos, a estas alturas podemos actuar con los ojos vendados, las manos atadas atrás de la espalda y parándonos en un solo pie -respondió Ino, cruzando los brazos-.

- Hey, Ino-cerda, que vamos a un concurso de actuación no al circo.

- ¡Más respeto, Sakura-frentona!

- Respeto es el que me debes tú, rubia teñida.

- Oh, no hablemos de tintes ¿Eh? Que tu cabello es rosa cerezo del número cinco.

Allí iban ellas dos de nuevo. La convivencia que tenían era totalmente peculiar, pues solían dedicarse algunas frases que pretendían ser insultos, pero aun así eran amigas inseparables.

Luego de aquella "pequeña" interrupción, todos decidieron continuar un poco más antes de dar por terminada su práctica de aquel día. Ino llevaba toda la razón, pues faltando tanto menos de dos meses, ya tenían dominada sus actuaciones y muy pronto comenzarían a hacer los ensayos generales con vestuario.

- Sasuke, que bueno nuevamente por aquí.

Ante aquellas palabras, el pelinegro volteó hacia un lado, encontrándose con la confiable figura de su profesor Iruka, quien llevaba una buena cantidad de folders y papeles en sus manos. De no ser porque el hombre no se pasaba por allí todos los días, Sasuke podría haber considerado sus palabras como una especie de burla.

Iruka le sonrió atentamente y se sentó a su lado, observando el escenario.

- Se sincero ¿Qué tal te parece que lo hacen?

El chico meditó apenas la respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tan bien como cuando estaba yo -dijo con sinceridad-.

- Me alegra que pienses eso, todos quieren ganar, lo del año pasado fue un golpe muy duro para los chicos.

- Me imagino.

El profesor entonces pareció desplegar el montón de papeleo que traía consigo, dejando algunos tantos en el asiento contiguo.

- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Finalmente nos han dado los formularios de inscripción, recuerdas cómo se llenaban ¿Verdad?

Sasuke asintió vagamente, mientras Iruka le extendía un par de hojas, entregándole también un bolígrafo que tomó del bolsillo de su camisa. Los dos permanecieron en relativo silencio, ocupándose de escribir en las tablillas de madera que igualmente el profesor ya llevaba consigo.

Así cuando todos los del club estuvieron de acuerdo en partir, Sasuke aún se encontraba presente pese a que su costumbre era la de marcharse para evitarse encuentros con antiguos "camaradas". Claro que estando tan ocupado escribiendo, esos antiguos camaradas no se molestaron ni en acercarse para despedirse de él. Sin embargo, en medio del mutismo que reinaba en la sala, una voz sonó con decisión, Sasuke entonces frunció en seño, levantando la vista y encontrándose que el escenario aun estaba ocupado, pese a que él creía que desde hacía al menos cinco minutos todos se habían marchado.

Naruto todavía seguía allí, caminando a lo largo del tableado, dando la apariencia de que ahora practicaba en solitario, repitiendo algunos diálogos que Uchiha ya conocía de memoria, a base de dedicarse a observarlo. Sasuke se preguntaba sí siempre se quedaba cuándo todos se marchaban.

En determinado momento el rubio paró con sus frases aparentemente al azar, para después permanecer en silencio y completamente estático por algunos instantes, hasta que se dio media vuelta, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, lanzando después un terrible grito gutural y dándose vuelta con violencia.

- Se los ruego ¡Mátenme! ¡Mátenme! -aulló con desesperación-.

Se movió erráticamente por algunos instantes, hasta que la energía pareció disminuir y su expresión se tornó vacía y perdida, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas, con sus brazos laxos y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, adoptando una pose completamente desolada y desvalida.

- No, no... no necesito que me salven, incluso aunque me acabe a mi mismo -mascullaba, con los ojos desorbitados- ... Lo... juro... castigaré con el más grotesco sufrimiento a toda la gente que me ha traicionado -y levantó bruscamente los brazos al aire- ¡Caerá sobre ellos un sufrimiento eterno del que ni la muerte les podrá salvar!

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a reír con completa demencia, consiguiendo que Sasuke sintiera un estremecimiento recorriéndolo.

Iruka sonrió a su lado, observando con diversión la expresión completamente arrobada que adornaba las facciones de su alumno.

- _El Conde de Montecristo_***** -dijo el profesor-.

El más joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante lo escuchado.

- ¿Perdón? -dijo finalmente-.

- Esta interpretando al Conde de Montecristo, sí ganamos éste año, el siguiente presentaremos a Montecristo como propuesta, no nos va a ser muy fácil sintetizarlo todo, pero si lo hacemos de la forma correcta tendremos un resultado estupendo.

Sasuke se humedeció los labios antes de despegar su vista del rubio y enfocarla en su profesor.

- ¿Ya le ha dado el papel sin saber los resultados?

Iruka volvió a sonreír con amabilidad antes de responder.

- Confió en que ganaremos, ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Naruto y tú son excelentes actuando, si tuviera que compararlos diría que están en el mismo nivel, pero lo que los hace diferentes es que él es más... ¿Emocional? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra, aun así, eso puede limitarlo en muchos papeles, pero hemos optado por la imagen del protagonista con oscuras motivaciones y que expresa claramente cada emoción nociva.

El moreno volvió entonces sus ojos hacia Naruto, que seguía con su estupenda presentación de alguien que ha perdido la razón.

Cuando el rubio pareció recobrar la compostura, paseándose un poco como si tratara de decidir que era lo siguiente que haría, elevó sus ojos hacia las gradas dando un repaso casual, pero topándose irremediablemente con los últimos puestos, notando a sus dos espectadores en turno. No pareció sorprendido de verlos en realidad.

Y entonces, en ése momento, sonrió cándidamente mirándolo a él y Sasuke sintió como si se hubiese quedado sin aire.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Lo sé, lo sé, no soy capaz de continuar con mis fanfics cuyos capítulos están pendientes, pero en cambio tengo la desfachatez de venir a presentar un nuevo fanfic. Pero tengo una buena excusa para ello, lo juro.

En medio de mi horrible bloqueo, me desespero por no poder escribir lo que quiero y en general, sencillamente por no escribir, así que me dije que tal vez si trataba de escribir de un tema que realmente me apasionara, tal vez las palabras vendrían solas. Hay muchos libros que son oro puro para mí, pero el que siempre adoraré por razones cósmicas es el de Cumbres Borrascosas 9.9 por lo tanto decidí partir de allí e intentar ver qué es lo que podía hacer con él... lo sé, lo sé, todo este fanfic tiene pinta de ser totalmente surrealista y sumamente OOC, es decir ¿Naruto y compañía en el Club de Teatro, actuando todos shakesperianos o algo así? Sería más creíble si estuviesen al menos en artes marciales o algún deporte ¿O no? Pues bueno, ni modo, esto es lo que hay, y lo mejor que pude hacer para realizar un fanfic completamente centrado en mi amor por la lectura, y ese tipo de cosas que tanto me gustan. Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero me di cuenta de que podría sacarle un poco más. Obviamente los diálogos en cursiva los he tomado directamente de la traducción del libro que tengo yo, así que estoy segura de que podrían variar con el original xD

Ejem, bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir a mi favor ¿No les gustó como quedó? Eso se puede comprender x.X no es un fanfic muy convencional que digamos, pero bueno, que la lucha se le hace xD. Bien, por último, vamos con las aclaraciones de algunas cosas 9.9

***Saint Feuille**: (francés) Santa Hoja.

*** Sable**: (francés) Arena.

*** Nuage**: (francés) Nube.

*** Rocher**: (francés) Roca.

*** Brume**: (francés) Niebla.

*** Cumbres Borrascosas: **(_Wuthering Heights_) Única novela escrita por la inglesa Emily Brontë en 1847. Narra una oscura historia de un amor truncado e inconcluso entre Heathcliff y Catherine Earnshaw. Al principio, Cumbres Borrascosas no fue considerada como una buena novela, pues la historia, demasiado apasionada y cruel iba más allá de la narrativa victoriana del siglo XIX, ya que reflejaba de forma intensa los sentimientos, los personajes se mostraron de manera cruda y la presentación primitiva del odio y del amor, hizo que los críticos la juzgaran como burda y salvaje. Sin embargo, se notó finalmente la gran originalidad de esta obra y la increíble intuición que tuvo Emily acerca de la naturaleza humana, lo que hizo que su historia fuese considerada como la mejor de las hermanas Brontë, y una obra maestra única en la literatura inglesa.

*** El Conde de Montecristo**: (_Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_) Novela del francés Alexandre Dumas, escrita en 1844. Narra la historia de Edmond Dantès, que en plena situación precaria del gobierno francés, cae víctima de una confabulación en su contra por Fernand Mondego (después, Fernand de Morcef), Danglars y Gérard de Villefort, quienes por diferentes motivos, hacen que sea encerrado en la prisión del Castillo de If. Allí conoce a Faria, un hombre ya anciano que le ayuda a darse cuenta de la traición que ha sufrido. Juntos construyen un túnel para escapar, sin embargo, Faria muere antes de verlo terminado, aunque no sin antes darle la ubicación de una inmensa fortuna localizada en la Isla de Montecristo. Edmond consigue escapar y dar con el tesoro. Muchos años después regresa a buscar venganza, bajo la identidad de El Conde de Montecristo. Edmond consigue ciertamente vengarse de aquellos quienes le traicionaron, y aunque cuando lo consigue decide que lo mejor para él sería morir, Haydée (una griega que fue vendida como esclava, y que él compró, todo como una pieza más para ajustar en sus planes de venganza), insiste tanto en su amor por él que Edmond lo toma como su redención, diciendo que a pesar de que él desea castigarse, dios quiere perdonarlo. Al final, decide zarpar a los mares con Haydée a un destino desconocido. El Conde de Montecristo es quizás la más emblemática aparición del mítico personaje bueno, que es traicionado, sobajado o lastimado, y , que desapareciendo de alguna forma, regresa tiempo después en busca de venganza por medio de elaborados -y a veces crueles- planes, convertido emocionalmente (y en ocasiones, exteriormente) en otra persona.

Ejem... bien, como un uuuutimo dato XD la escenita esa que "interpreta" Naruto, en realidad la saqué del animé que hicieron de Montecristo: Gankutsuou (y cuyo final es un asco, si me lo preguntan...), todo porque sencillamente adoro esa escena donde aparece Edmond completamente trastornado y desesperado, jurando venganza contra sus enemigos.

Listo, ahora sí, después de estas notas tan largas, me despido ¡Espero vernos pronto en el próximo capítulo!, y a todos aquellos quienes hayan leído esto, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Los sueños son solo sueños..._" ——°¤:.


	2. II

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo II**

**L**a historia familiar de Sasuke era peculiar. Muy peculiar.

Su abuelo, Madara Uchiha, había sido un hombre implacable, adusto, cruel y demasiado preocupado acerca del prestigioso apellido de la familia... hasta que nació Itachi. Itachi Uchiha era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y era todo un bastardo... en el sentido literal de la palabra. La versión oficial de la historia era que Mikoto -su madre- se había enamorado del hombre erróneo, que creyendo que obtendría algo de su fortuna, la engatuso. Madara entonces la desheredó, le dio la espalda de la familia entera y la mandó lejos a vivir el infortunio; no pasó entonces mucho tiempo antes de que Mikoto fuese abandonada por el hombre que dijo amarla, y además de eso, la dejó estando embarazada. Contra todo pronostico, Madara al saberlo volvió a acogerla y para cuando Itachi nació, lo hizo teniendo a una madre sumamente arrepentida, pero al contrario, a un abuelo que parecía completamente embelesado por el hecho. Como con el borrón de una pluma, Madara cambió de comportamiento de forma tan increíble que cualquiera pensaría que un impostor se paseaba bajo su apariencia.

Algo bueno salió de todo eso, al menos.

Oh, pero la verdad es que Sasuke no era "mejor" que su hermano, porque Sasuke sabía que su madre -aparentemente desilusionada de los hombres por la eternidad-, no deseaba quedarse con las ganas de tener otro hijo, y de hecho, no lo hizo. Aunque en esa ocasión no existía ningún padre fugitivo, ni procedencia más escandalosa que la de provenir de un banco de esperma. Pero Sasuke estaba conforme con eso, no le interesaba tener un padre o que su concepción fuese tan artificial, a final de cuentas, tenía una vida buena.

Y todavía estaba Sai.

Sai era un primo lejano... de esos tan lejanos que no te enteras de que tienes, hasta que se casan y te invitan a la boda, o que por azares del destino, alguna ancianita se conoce tu árbol genealógico al completo y te revela la existencia de montones y montones de parientes. En la situación de Sai, sus padres habían muerto por asfixia en un terrible incendio, lo que dejó a Sai huérfano y sin casa. Entonces tal vez alguna ancianita pudo haber venido con la noticia, y cuando se comprobó que Sai realmente era un Uchiha desamparado, Madara lo adoptó.

Probablemente al abuelo le había llegado atrozmente tarde la etapa de querer adoptar cachorritos abandonados.

Sea como fuese, Sasuke y Sai habían crecido juntos al tener la misma edad. De no ser por eso, porque crecieron juntos, probablemente Sasuke odiaría a Sai hasta los limites del más allá, porque Sai podía llegar a ser tan desesperante, que más de uno tendría ganas de cortarle la respiración, solamente por no soportar su "encantadora" personalidad.

Sí, una familia muy peculiar, pero lo que contaba era tenerla. Sasuke amaba a cada miembro de su familia, aunque quisiera arrancarles la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Como por ejemplo en aquel momento quería hacer con Sai, pues acababa de entrar a su perfectísimo Estudio, rondando de un lado para otro, mirando las columnas de libros que se extendían en una la de las paredes, echándole un vistazo a las pinturas que había dispersadas o a las figuras de ornamento.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? -dijo finalmente Sasuke desde el sillón victoriano en el cual se encontraba sentado-.

- Sí -respondió Sai- La inspiración... ¿Crees que la encuentre por aquí?

Oh, era comprensible hasta cierto punto, porque Sai era un artista. Bueno, al menos pretendía serlo, aunque había que reconocer que era condenadamente bueno con el dibujo y la pintura.

- No, pero puede que encuentres una contusión craneana.

Sai sonrió ante la respuesta de su casi-hermano. En realidad él y Sasuke realmente podían pasar por hermanos, ojos ónice, cabellos negros y piel blanca -aunque la de Sai terminaba siendo más blanca-.

- Deberías apoyarme -respondió, suspirando de forma muy dramática- El profesor Danzou quiere que entremos al concurso de pintura superior de la _Rue__ Rouge_*****, si alguno de nosotros gana, su pintura será exhibida en la sala de nuevo arte.

- Ese museo es muy quisquilloso con las pinturas que acepta -dijo con un tono aburrido- Ignora a ése demente conspirador, ustedes deberían preocuparse por ganar su concursito al final del año contra los otros colegios.

- Pero Sasuke-bastardo -replicó lastimeramente- ¡Es la Rue Rouge!

Sasuke suspiró sin siquiera una pizca de paciencia. Cuando tenían nueve años su madre los había llevado a un museo prestigioso de pintura: La Rue Rouge, y había sido allí donde rodeado de imágenes, colores y pinceladas sobre tela, Sai terminó decidiendo que iba a ser un gran pintor.

- Dos cosas... primero, vuélveme a llamar bastardo y te vas despidiendo de tener descendencia. Segundo, ya te puedes ir yendo que aquí no vas a encontrar inspiración. ¿Cuál es el problema? Simplemente dibuja una de las tantas tonterías que se pasean en tu cabeza.

- Ojalá fuera así de fácil -se cruzó de brazos- El concurso no es de arte tradicional, ellos quieren algo surrealista ¿De donde voy a sacar yo eso?

- Ve a mirar televisión, seguro que te encuentras con algo.

Sasuke era muy paciente, de eso no existía duda, además, alguien debería de darle un premio porque se lo merecía ¿Qué no?

- Tal vez... -dejó al aire la frase, mientras su semblante se volvía pensativo durante algunos segundos- ¡Ya sé! Podrías ponerte un vestido de novia... y la mitad de una mascara de lobo... y sostener en manos una oz, entonces creo que podría pintarte con un fondo de pétalos color azul cayendo de abajo hacia arriba, con una luna negra y rota en lo alto... ¡Eso sería tan surrealista!

Sasuke abrió la boca pretendiendo decir algo, pero sencillamente no salió nada de ella.

- ¡Sí! ¡Esa idea me gusta! Creo que podría trabajar en base a eso ¡Gracias Sasuke!

Y de la misma forma en la cual había entrado, Sai se fue. Durante unos momentos reinó la paz hasta que finalmente Sasuke estampó su mano contra su frente de forma sonora.

En ocasiones, la mente de Sai trabajaba de formas tan extrañas que realmente daba miedo.

Nuevamente solo en su precioso Despacho, el moreno se hundió en el sillón color verde, sosteniendo en manos el libro cuya lectura había sido interrumpida. De verdad que amaba a su familia ¡Allí estaba la prueba clara y patente! Porque Sai seguía vivo.

Sasuke suspiró deseando que no volviese a tener alguna interrupción, y así, abrió el libro justo en donde se encontraba el separador de cuero. Pronto sus ojos negros buscaron las líneas en las que iba y una vez que dio con ellas, continuó leyendo tratando de retomar la concentración que antes tenía, mostrándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

En la tapa frontal del libro se podían leer claramente las palabras: "Cumbres Borrascosas, por Emily Brontë".

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

El día anterior no se apareció en el ensayo. Naturalmente, no era porque Naruto por primera vez se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia, pues como buen actor siempre tenía su atención a lo que sucedía en el escenario. No era ni por la mirada directa que le dio, ni por la sonrisa ni ninguna de esas tonterías, sencillamente no le apeteció ir. Nada más.

Y de hecho, tampoco había tenido demasiadas ganas de asistir ése día, pero al final -quizás porque no existían muchas cosas que hacer en casa-, terminó decidiéndose por ir pese a que era ya tarde, pues el ensayo debería de ir al menos hasta la mitad.

Apenas llegó a la entrada con la intención de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió como por arte de magia, mas medio segundo después Sasuke comprobó que no existía magia ni nada semejante, solamente un Naruto Uzumaki con mochila sobre el hombro frente a él.

- Ah, disculpa -habló despreocupadamente el rubio- ¿Ibas por el ensayo? Hoy cancelamos.

Con esas simples palabras Uchiha comprobó que efectivamente el intérprete de Heathcliff había caído en cuenta de su existencia, y le reconocía sin ningún problema.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki -dijo después, con una sonrisa de blancos dientes- Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿Verdad?

¡Encima hasta su nombre conocía!

- Todos hablan de ti -prosiguió el ojiazul, ignorando completamente su mutismo- Dicen que si regresas al Club seguramente tú y yo vamos a ser rivales.

Para salir de su mudez, Sasuke necesitó darse una buena patada mental y así recuperar su capacidad de comunicarse.

- No voy a regresar, despreocúpate y quédate con tus papeles -y su tono sonó tan frio que pareció grosero-.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y después colocó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

- Por mí no existe problema -se encogió de hombros- A mí me gusta actuar, no importa el papel.

Sasuke dudaba eso seriamente; todos los actores eran unas bestias ambiciosas que siempre buscaban ir más y más alto, gustosos de tener el protagonismo y la atención centrada sobre ellos.

- El profesor Iruka dice que eras estupendo ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

- Asuntos personales -se limitó a decir, porque suficiente tenía ya con esa cantaleta y a nadie le debía explicaciones-.

- Ya -dijo apenas con cierto tono bajo- ¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer ahora?

Probablemente el pelinegro comenzaba a escuchar mal, pero aquello había sonado claramente con la iniciación de una propuesta.

- No -respondió reticentemente-.

- ¿Te importaría perder el tiempo conmigo, neh? -sonrió a medias, llevándose una mano tras la nuca- Bueno, solamente sí no te molesta el hecho de hablar del teatro... tú sabes, por algo dramático e innombrable que te haya pasado y que por eso lo hayas dejado.

- No, no me pasó nada dramático, así que podría agradecerte que dejaras de pensar cosas ridículas y extremistas.

- Bien, bien, calma -levantó ambas manos, en un gesto de paz- Solamente quiero pedirte consejo, sabes que normalmente no dejamos que nadie se quede a ver el ensayo, por eso de las distracciones, así que yo no tengo a muchas personas para preguntarles sobre mi actuación. Pero tú vienes casi siempre a ver, y... como eres tan genial actuando y ya fuiste parte del Club... no sé, pensé que podría pedir tu punto de vista.

Eso definitivamente era inesperado, en realidad, toda la situación en general lo era. Jamás había sido su intención la de siquiera intercambiar palabras con aquel rubio; pudiera ser que de alguna forma, encontrara algo de entretención en mirarlo actuar, pero únicamente hasta allí llegaba su interés. ¡No quería ni siquiera conocerlo de frente! Nada de eso, y sin embargo ahora lo tenía pidiéndole opiniones.

- Todos ya deben de haberte dicho que lo haces bien -respondió entonces Sasuke sin aparente ánimo-.

- Bueno, sí, pero si lo hiciera tan bien, el bastardo de Neji no me estaría molestando -levantó un puño al aire- No deja de decirme que tengo errores por aquí y por allá ¡Pero no me dice cuáles, el muy desgraciado!

Sí, esa era la parte escandalosa que él ya le conocía, pero por otro lado le sorprendía un tanto que aunque acabasen de conocerse -oficialmente- hacía apenas unos segundos, Naruto ya se mostraba ante él con mucha confianza, como si fuesen dos viejos amigos.

¿Qué se supone que debiera de hacer en tal situación?

- Tienes... -masculló- Tienes algunos errores, pero son a mi forma de ver, tal vez desde el punto de vista de otra persona no sean errores.

- ¡No importa! -Naruto pareció jubiloso- Estoy seguro de que no te equivocas.

Sasuke no deseaba un nuevo conocido, no deseaba un intercambio de palabras ni mucho menos caminar acompañado por el campus o terminar en un café tomándose un expresso americano, pero así había sido.

De alguna forma, el rubio había extendido la plática más allá de sus cualidades de actuación y sus fallos, y terminó por invitarlo al café-biblioteca _Oblivion_*****, que quedaba casi frente a su escuela. Pese a todo, Uchiha mantuvo toda la conversación dentro del ámbito del teatro y a las obras literarias que forzosamente se conocían gracias al primero. El moreno estaba seguro que más allá de eso, no existiría ningún tema que el ojiazul y él pudiesen compartir, por eso era mejor dejar las cosas dentro de un terreno neutral para los dos.

- ... y por eso no me resistí cuando el profesor Iruka me pidió que comenzara a ensayar un poco de Montecristo como prueba... aunque no he leído el libro -torció ligeramente la boca- Pero he investigado mucho y sé de qué trata todo, incluso hasta vi las películas que han adaptado, aunque tengan algunos detalles o circunstancias cambiadas.

El pelinegro asió su taza y tomó un sorbo, saboreando el cargado sabor del café.

- Tu interpretación es muy buena como para no tener un guion real o haber leído el libro -musitó él-.

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

- Sí, solamente la he visto una vez, pero esa vez fue bastante portentosa.

- Gracias -asintió ligeramente- Si llegamos a presentar a Montecristo, me esforzare porque sea así siempre o mejor.

Sasuke encontraba aquella simple respuesta como un detalle significativo. Naruto le había agradecido... normalmente la gente que tiene el ego por lo alto usa la falsa modestia, o, por el contrario, se ensalzan a si mismos, pero el rubio sencillamente agradeció, prometiendo más empeño. Las personas con una sana confianza en si mismas agradecen los cumplidos.

- Neh, neh ¿Y cuándo comenzaste a actuar, Sasuke?

Era una pregunta cualquiera, no indagaba siquiera en un por qué, aunque aquello no evitaba que Sasuke se debatiera entre responder o decirle al otro que se metiera en sus propios asuntos.

- Cuando era niño -respondió parcamente- Mi... abuelo quiso que mis hermanos y yo estudiáramos algún tipo de arte.

La mirada de fascinación que Naruto le dirigió entonces fue tan notoria que el moreno se sintió más incomodado que antes, pues la verdad era que de alguna forma, no se sentía del todo relajado en la presencia del otro, pese a que el rubio ciertamente no estaba armando alboroto, ni había dicho tonterías... bueno, no demasiadas.

- Eso debe ser genial ¿Tus hermanos también son actores?

- No... uno estudia pintura y otro toca el violín.

- Vaya -sonrió graciosamente- Mi familia también es un poco artística, mi madre a veces escribe buenos poemas, mi padre es arquitecto y le gusta mucho el asunto renacentista... ah, pero no hablemos de mi abuelo, él se perdió en el sendero de la vida desde hace mucho.

Sasuke reviró los ojos ante la respuesta, sin embargo volvió a clavarlos en su acompañante.

- Esa frase me suena mucho a Kakashi.

- ¡Sip! -asintió enérgicamente- Es una frase del profesor Kakashi.

- Pero tengo entendido que en nuestro grado, él le da clases solamente a mi grupo.

- Sí, pero resulta que yo tengo que verlo muy seguido -suspiró con todo el drama de un actor- Es que tú no conoces su oscuro secreto, Sasuke.

- ¿Cuál de todos? -arqueó una ceja con notoria burla-.

- El de que me acosa siempre que me ve, me persigue en los descansos y hasta me ruega que vaya a su oficina.

- ¿Bromeas? -su rostro se llenó completamente de escepticismo-.

- ¡Ya quisiera yo!

- Por su edad y la nuestra, él parece un tanto pederasta haciendo eso... ¿Lo es? -le cuestionó con algo semejante al horror-.

Naruto rió entonces de muy buena gana, negando repetidamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba ahogar sus carcajadas, y cuando finalmente lo logró, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le observaba de una forma muy poco grata.

- Kakashi es muchas cosas -dijo el rubio, después de tomar aire con profundidad- Pero no pederasta, hasta donde yo sé -soltó una corta risilla- No, no me sigue por eso, lo que pasa es que él ama los libros que escribe mi abuelo y bueno... todo mundo sabe que él es un pervertido que no tiene vergüenza, así que puedes imaginar que clase de cosas escribe -soltó un suspiro y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, en un gesto sobreactuado- Y soy yo él que tiene que sufrir con el profesor Kakashi, porque siempre esta preguntándome cosas de las próximas entregas de los libros, rogándome que robe los borradores para enseñárselos o tratando de castigarme con la intención de que venga mi tutor, que es mi abuelo y así él pueda conocerlo en persona.

Uchiha le conocía muchas cosas al profesor Kakashi, algunas de ellas como su tendencia a llegar siempre tarde, a mentir compulsivamente y hasta la de llevar un libro en mano, leyendo cada vez que podía. Y desde que recordaba, siempre parecía ser el mismo libro con tapas marrones y sin título, aunque ya sospechaba de qué podría tratarse el verdadero contenido.

- Ése hombre tiene un problema -dijo por conclusión-.

- ¿Kakashi o mi abuelo?

- Me arriesgo a decir que ambos.

- ¡Perfectamente bien contestado! ¡Te has ganado la galleta que no quise!

El ojinegro sonrió con un claro indicio de ironía pero que rayaba en lo pacifico.

Le sorprendía la forma en la cual Naruto se desenvolvía, con tanta libertad y seguridad que se volvía completamente contrario a él, que invariablemente se comportaba reservadamente en su interacción con las demás personas, y únicamente hasta que llevaba tiempo de convivir con ellas y les conocía adecuadamente es que se mostraba accesible. Sin embargo, allí tenía al Naruto alegre y un tanto irreverente que veía de lejos conviviendo con sus compañeros, bromeando y riendo a carcajadas cuando se presentaba la ocasión... y Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con él, todo era demasiado inesperado. Su intención probablemente era la de observarle de lejos -todo sea por la apreciación del arte, desde luego- pero jamás la de intentar entablar alguna amistad con él.

Cuando su casual encuentro acabó, luego de que cada uno atendiese una llamada de sus celulares que sonaron casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto se despidió con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano de una manera muy formal, como si fuesen dos socios de trabajo.

Sasuke se pasó el resto de la tarde -y algo de parte de la noche- pensando en aquel encuentro, rememorando y repasando con cuidado los detalles, tratando con ellos de crear un cuadro en general, principalmente para analizar a aquel tal Naruto Uzumaki, con su sonrisa de comercial dental y sus ojos color del cielo. No había deseado jamás conocerlo en persona, hablar con él o compartir un café, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo insólitamente agradable que era que así hubiese pasado.

Al día siguiente dudó en volver al teatro, pero la incomprensible necesidad que tenía de ello terminó por ganar, llevándolo a aparecerse por allí muy poco después de que las clases terminaran. Se instaló como ya parecía ser su costumbre en uno de los últimos puestos, observando de cierta forma satisfecha que Naruto se hallaba practicando en compañía de Ten-Ten Akisuya.

- _¿Por qué había de temer a la muerte?__No, no tengo ni presentimiento, n__i miedo, ni esperanza de muerte _-su mirada parecía distante, y su voz llevaba poca resolución en ella-_ Podría, por mi fortaleza y vida tranquila, permanecer sobre la tierra hasta encanecer, pero__,__ por otro lado ¡No puedo continuar en esta situación! Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que debo respirar y recordar, casi, a__ mi corazón que tiene que latir _-suspiró con un deje de emoción- _ Tan solo tengo un deseo que ansían mis facultades alcanzar... y que alcanzare ¡Estoy seguro!... ¡Que lucha está __más__ larga! ¡Ojalá hubiera acabado ya!_

Sasuke estaba un tanto sorprendido, notando que realmente Naruto había tomado sus consejos en serio. Uno de ellos era que el rubio tendía a gesticular con las manos de forma nata, pero que al hacerlo tan frecuentemente lo convertía en un acto común, en cambio si se llevaba a cabo solamente en ciertas ocasiones, entonces aquello daba lugar a que las acciones y las palabras que necesitaban tomarse más en cuenta, tuvieran un énfasis extra por medio de aquel movimiento. Era una observación un tanto insignificante, pero que el rubio realmente había implementado.

Más allá de eso, el semblante apacible y la apariencia resignada de Naruto, le hacían ver completamente desolado, como esas almas vagabundas que las personas imaginan rondando sin descanso. Sasuke comenzaba a preguntarse si de intentarlo, él podría ser capaz de darle vida a Heathcliff con la misma naturalidad y sencillez que lograba Uzumaki. Aunque francamente no deseaba comenzar a compararse con él, porque eso podría significar una línea de alejamiento, aunque fuese solamente en su mente.

Cuando aquella escena en particular acabó y los otros chicos comenzaban a tratar de decidir cuál sería la siguiente, Naruto llevó entonces su vista hacia el frente, elevándola sin titubear hasta dar en el lugar donde se encontraba Uchiha -como si supiese justamente a donde había que mirar-.

Una sonrisa cotidiana se instaló en los labios del rubio y con familiaridad levantó su mano agitándola un poco, saludándole. Segundos después, Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo al levantar casi tímidamente su mano, dejándola en el aire pero sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Regresándole el saludo.

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

*** ****Rue Rouge**: (francés) Calle Roja.

* **Oblivion**: (ingles) Olvido.

Ahm... lo sé, un capítulo un tanto flojo, pero bueno, que era necesario xD además, sé que termina muy parecido al primero, pero son cosas de la vida. Me emociona mucho que hayan existido personas a las cuales les haya gustado esta bizarra idea mía (bueno, la verdad es que tengo otras ideas **verdaderamente** bizarras, pero esas quizás nunca vean la luz XD). Si soy franca, no tengo nada en mente para esto, no sé siquiera a donde quiero que vaya o las situaciones más relevantes que deban suceder. Esperemos que eso de que las historias se escriban solas funcione en este caso.

En fin, paso alegremente a despedirme, agradeciendo su apoyo y a aquellos quienes lean esto ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Los sueños son sólo sueños_..._" ——°¤:.


	3. III

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo III**

**S**e decía que la biblioteca de Saint Feuille tenía muy poco que envidiarle a las bibliotecas públicas de la ciudad. Naturalmente, sólo se encontraba disponible para los estudiantes y personal docente. Se podía acudir a ella desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde, que era cuando todo el colegio cerraba.

Naturalmente la mayoría prefería ir a la biblioteca entre clases para no tener que tardarse más de lo necesario en irse cuando las clases finalizaban. Aun así, no era una costumbre que Sasuke tuviese, no necesitaba precipitarse a ese lugar a la primera oportunidad cuando bien podía asistir con tranquilidad antes de marcharse a su casa. Era Kiba quien le arrastraba, todo porque no quería perderse la hora "teatral" que comenzaba precisamente al terminar las clases, pues todos los miembros del club se reunían para su eterna practica. El colmo del caso es que Kiba iba por Hinata ¡Pero a Hinata ni siquiera le había tocado actuar!, ella en cambio iba a desempeñar el papel de narrador, pero dado a que su voz era tremendamente suave y dulce, había estado "entrenándose" para darle más énfasis y aspereza, pues la trama de la historia lo ameritaba.

- Naruto dijo que ya se conocieron -comentó Kiba de la nada, mientras que revisaba los enormes estantes llenos de libros- Fueron a tomar un café ¿Cierto?

Sasuke no podía ocultar la verdad aunque quisiera. Además, no había hecho -ni dicho- nada que se pudiera considerar como malo, por lo que no existía necesidad de esconderse.

- Sí -respondió con un tono tan seco que cualquiera se desanimaría a continuar con la plática-.

- ¿A que el sujeto es la mar de entretenido? -claro, cualquiera se desanimaría menos Kiba- Hinata se junta mucho con él, desde que lo hizo, aquellos chicos que la molestaban la dejaron en paz. La verdad es que yo tenía ganas de partirles la cara, aunque en ese tiempo no fuéramos novios.

- ¿Y cómo es que lo dices tan tranquilo? -arqueó una ceja- Me extraña que no hayas montado ya una escena de celos porque esos dos se frecuentan.

- Hinata nunca me engañaría -lo dijo con una determinación increíble- Y quiero darle un voto de confianza a Naruto, pero sí quiere pasarse de listo, le parto la cara y ya.

Kiba era todo un diplomático, sin duda alguna.

- Y te comportaste amable -Kiba sonrió con picardía-.

- ¿De qué hablas? -torció la boca-.

- De que te comportaste cordial con Naruto, él dice que no pareces el estúpido patán que _Tobio_* cuenta.

Los ojos negros de Uchiha se entrecerraron con notoria molestia a lo escuchado.

- Ése inútil debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

- Oh, vamos, el buen Tobio no se mete con nadie... solamente dice verdades.

- Sí, claro -dijo con notorio sarcasmo-.

- Como sea, eres hipócrita, Sasuke -refunfuñó- Con otros te comportas amable y mí me tratas con la punta del zapato.

- Tú lo mereces.

- No sé ni por qué soy tu amigo.

- Francamente yo tampoco.

Finalmente Kiba dio con el ejemplar que se encontraba buscado, lo que dio por finalizada su pequeña incursión a la biblioteca, y por ende, su convivencia obligatoria con uno de sus contados amigos. Desde luego, tenía su propio grupito particular, pero en ocasiones también se preguntaba a si mismo qué hacía con ellos.

Juugo Kasura era un año mayor que él, pero se encontraba en su mismo grado debido a que había pedido un maravilloso año escolar por andarse cambiando de país. Suijetsu Yukizo era bastante extraño, fácil de sobrellevar pero difícil de soportar cuando había que hacerlo. Karin Hebi era extremadamente inteligente en cuestiones escolares y además bonita, dos buenas cualidades que casi cualquier hombre pediría, menos Sasuke, porque para él que aquella chica le profesara adoración era simplemente algo innecesario.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Ése día, no tenía intenciones de quedarse más allá de lo necesario y no existían motivos ocultos ni razones, solamente no le apetecía, de verdad.

Nada tenía que ver con que en lugar de haber puesto sus pensamientos en sus clases, los hubiese mantenido obnubilados en otras cosas... cosas que implicaban disfraces, guiones y telones. No era algo reciente tampoco, pues se podía dar cuenta perfectamente de que desde hacía ya un tiempo era un tema completamente recurrente.

¿Por qué tenía que pasearse por el teatro? ¿Por qué parecía un espectador permanente de los ensayos?, ¿Por qué tenía ese ridículo gusto de observar la actuación de Naruto, juzgándola de perfecta aún cuando ya le había visto errores?

Cuestiones como esas eran las que realmente le despertaban un humor tormentoso.

- Sasuke -le llamaron a su lado-.

Sólo hasta que escuchó esa voz pudo recordar que no iba solo. Sai caminaba a su lado mientras que los dos avanzaban por los amplios pasillos de la escuela.

Sasuke no pensaba quedarse ese día después de clases, fue únicamente porque tuvo que esperar a su primo, ya que Sai se retrasó al ordenar algunos trabajos que necesitaba llevarse a casa.

- Sasuke -se repitió el llamado-.

- ¿Qué quieres? -fue la respuesta en forma de cuestión-.

- Te preguntaba si todo se encontraba bien.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Sai se vio muy tentado a detenerse, pero en cambio se conformó con mirar detenidamente al otro, enfocando sus ojos negros que parecían una copia de los de Sasuke.

- Creo que es obvio que todo está bien... es sólo que últimamente estás llegando tarde casa y no nos has dicho por qué. No creo que tía Mikoto desconfié de ti, pero le preocupas porque eres su hijo... o al menos eso es lo que se supone que hacen las madres ¿No?

En cualquier otro momento Sasuke habría caído en las suposiciones lógicas y molestas de Sai, pero francamente no estaba de humor para iniciarle un reproche por eso.

- Lo que hago con mi tiempo libre es mi asunto, yo no te pregunto qué haces tú.

- Leo libros, pinto, salgo con esos amigos que dices que son de dudosa confianza, pasó tiempo con el abuelo y los fines de semana...

- Basta -le cortó sin titubear- No necesito que me lo digas, ya lo sé.

- Solamente quería aclararte una duda por si fuera posible que la tuvieras.

Paciencia, mucha paciencia con su encantador primo, no existía otro remedio.

- Ahora que lo pienso -la expresión de Sai fue la misma que solía colocar cuando divagaba en temas relacionados con sus pinturas- Creo que esto ya había pasado antes.

Sasuke bufó con completa inconformidad, porque no necesitaba que su primo comenzara a jugar al detective y menos aquel día en especial, cuando lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar a tomar una buena siesta, como todo un amargado adolescente.

- Sí, creo que ya sé -su expresión comenzó a llenarse de entusiasmo- Cuando estabas en el Club de Teatro siempre llegabas tarde todos los días, a la misma hora en la cual has estado llegando últimamente.

Probablemente su primo era muy observador o realmente había tenido suerte en sus innecesarias suposiciones. Aunque habría que arriesgarse más a decir que era la segunda cosa.

- Pero no puede ser eso -continuó con sus conjeturas- ... ¿O sí?

El silencio que antecedió a aquella sencilla pregunta fue completamente significativo, al igual que la mirada llena de intención que se encontraba lanzándole Sai, como si lo estuviese gritándole a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Volviste a entrar?

- ¡No! -gruñó la respuesta- No volví a entrar.

- Ah -dijo apenas, frunciendo una ceja- ¿Y no has pensado en unirte otra vez?

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y su expresión se endureció completamente.

- Estoy harto de que me pregunten eso, estoy harto de que todos hablen sobre sí voy a entrar de nuevo o por qué lo dejé.

- Yo no te pregunte por qué lo dejaste, pero es algo que siempre he querido saber -se encogió de hombros- Parecía que te gustaba mucho.

- No, no me gustaba.

- Claro que sí te gustaba -replicó rápidamente- Te llegué a ver mientras memorizabas tus diálogos en casa... siempre estabas sonriendo.

La revelación de un hecho tan simple provocó que los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraran y pronto, una mueca completa de ira comenzó a dibujarse peligrosamente en sus facciones.

- Yo creo que quieres volver -comentó al aire Sai- No puedes dejar algo que te hace sonreír y no querer volver a hacerlo.

- ¡No quiero volver! -estalló-.

- ¡Pero te gustaba! -replicó también exaltado- ¡Te gustaba, Sasuke, no mientas! ¡Estoy seguro de que amabas actuar!

Sasuke se detuvo entonces, mirando con ferocidad a su primo, quien se mantuvo imperturbable a pesar de que el otro parecía querer saltarle encima.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo dejé? -casi escupió las palabras- ¡Lo dejé porque es una estupidez! ¿Crees que soy como esa panda de idiotas del club?, sólo hace falta mirarlos para ver lo ridículos que son, seguramente creen que si se esfuerzan mucho van a convertirse en grandes actores de películas. Tengan dinero o no, jamás podrán volverse famosos por sus buenas actuaciones ¡Quizás por lo malas!, todos ellos son mediocres, perder el tiempo en algo tan inútil como sus ensayos es mediocre y lloriquear por no haber ganado ese absurdo concurso del año pasado... ¡También es mediocre!. Por eso dejé el teatro, porque me di cuenta de que yo estoy mucho más alto que todos esos perdedores.

Sai no tenía palabras para responder en ese momento, simplemente se dedicaba a observar a su pariente, dibujando en su rostro algo muy cercano a la sorpresa.

Por su parte, Sasuke sentía como si su corazón se hubiese acelerado en su furioso discurso. Respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse, y no fue hasta que Sai giró la cabeza hacia a un lado y enfocó su vista insistentemente en un punto que el otro no alcanzaba, que Sasuke lo imitó, dándose cuenta de que los pasillos podrían haber parecido desiertos, pero aun así ellos dos no se encontraban solos.

Allí, en una puerta lateral doble -abierta de par en par- se encontraba un grupo de personas. Sasuke entonces abrió bien los ojos al reconocerlas.

El Club de Teatro... todo el maldito y jodido Club de Teatro. Y todos se encontraban mirando hacia Sasuke, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pero con sus ojos bien puestos en la figura de su ex-compañero de actuación. Las expresiones de cada uno eran bastante variadas, pero aun así, todas tenían una pizca de sorpresa y parálisis. Hinata incluso le observaba con algo semejante al miedo, mientras que se aferraba un poco más al brazo de Kiba.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, Neji Hyuuga se adelantó, tomando con suavidad la mano de Ten-Ten al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, volteando apenas hacia sus compañeros.

- A ver, panda de idiotas -dijo Neji- Muévanse, tenemos que llegar a nuestro ridículo teatro a realizar nuestro inútil ensayo con nuestro mediocre desempeño de perdedores.

Todos obedecieron la "orden" de Neji, y entonces comenzaron a desplazarse estando pasando al lado de Sasuke pero manteniéndose lo más posible alejado de él, mirándole como si fuese una especie de loco o pecador.

Tobio Sayunawu codeó a la persona que iba a su lado, quien no era otro que Naruto.

- ¿Ves? -dijo Tobio, mirando brevemente hacia Sasuke- Te lo dije.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, pero después terminó por alzar los hombros.

- Ya va siendo que tienes razón -dijo entonces Uzumaki- Es un patán estúpido.

El agredido club desapareció por los pasillos, dejando a los dos Uchiha a medio pasillo, sumidos en completo silencio.

Sai se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si quisiera también con eso despejar sus ideas.

- El abuelo siempre dice que a veces, sí no tienes nada amable para decir, entonces mejor te lo calles -se cruzó de brazos- No veo mucha diferencia entre el teatro y la pintura, puede ser que yo también esté perdiendo mi tiempo queriendo sobresalir.

Su primo no dudó en continuar con su camino, acomodándose de mejor forma el montón de bocetos y blocks que dibujo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Sasuke se encontró solo, de pie con un revoltijo de ideas taladrándole la mente y dividiéndose entre sentirse culpable o un completo idiota... tal vez ambas cosas le vendrían bien.

Así que soltando un suspiro, fue a la pared más cercana y se recargó en ella, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y dejando que esta se golpease sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la dura superficie. El dolor provocó que apenas sus ojos se entrecerraran, pero no fue suficiente como para hacerle olvidar el muy penoso suceso por el cual acababa de pasar. El club seguramente lo odiaba más que antes, había ofendido a Sai indirectamente y lo peor...

Lo peor es que ahora Naruto también pensaba que él era el imbécil arrogante que todos decían.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

* **Tobio**: ¿De verdad no saben quién es él? Yo se los diré... ¡Es Dios! XD ajajajaja, bueno, al menos es algo muy parecido a eso. Para mí es el Santo Patrono del SasuNaru ¿Qué, por qué? Bueno, tal vez recuerden aquel accidental beso que se dieron Sasuke y Naruto en la Academia (mejor preguntar quién no se acuerda de eso)... ¿Recuerdan al chico que empujo a Naruto?... bueno ¡Ése chico es Tobio! Así que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de incluirlo aunque sea un poco en una de mis historias ¡Él lo merece! ¿Me dirán que no?

El capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero ¿Recuerdan lo que dije antes? Que iba a dejar que este fanfic se escribiera "solo". Al abrir Word para comenzar a escribir de este capítulo, no tenía nada en la cabeza ¡Ni una sola idea!, pero luego de bobear un poco mientras que grababa un disco de música, esta idea me llegó de golpe y sencillamente no pude dejar de escribirla. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo mejor que salió de mi cabeza. Aunque gracias a cómo he dejado las cosas aquí, ya me estoy haciendo una idea de lo que tratará el siguiente capítulo.

Sé que puede parecer algo muy cliché y hasta fantasioso eso de hablar mal de alguien y que ese alguien esté técnicamente a tus espaldas... pero la verdad es que ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me ha pasado a mí XD siempre tengo la mala suerte de que cuando despotrico alguna cosa "inocente" de alguna persona, me toca tenerla a las espaldas o casi al lado.

Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que me dejan, saben que son muy apreciados y recuerden que todos los tomo en cuenta, sin duda alguna. En fin, espero que no tardarme para actualizar, cuídense mucho gente linda ¡Y hasta entonces! n.n

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Los sueños son sólo sueños_..._" ——°¤:.


	4. IV

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo IV**

**S**asuke podría ser insolente e importarle un reverendo demonio lo que las personas pudiesen pensar de él... pero también conocía la vergüenza, por difícil que pudiera resultar de pensar y era por ello que desde el jueves de la semana pasada -cuando ocurrió aquel alegre incidente con el club de teatro-, no se había presentado nuevamente ante ellos y seguramente ni de broma volvería a hacerlo.

Incluso Kiba parecía ofendido... ¡Kiba! ¿Alguien podía creer eso? Ahora resultaba que hasta él se había puesto en una actitud completamente indignada. No que a Uchiha le importase, desde luego que no, pero le parecía ridículo que su compañero se lo hubiese tomado tan a pecho.

Sin embargo, Inuzuka rompió su aparente voto de silencio la mañana del lunes, cuando a los tres segundos de haberse visto, se le plantó enfrente mirándolo como si fuese una sabandija despreciable.

- Espero que estés muy feliz, Sasuke -aunque ciertamente Kiba no parecía nada feliz- Hemos cancelado los ensayos por tiempo indefinido ¿Y sabes por qué?... ¡Porque nos quedamos sin actor principal! -gritó, agitando sus brazos frenéticamente- ¡Naruto renunció! ¡Renunció! -chilló la palabra- ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque dijo que después de pensarlo, tú tenías razón, que el teatro no era algo útil y que tal vez él debería de buscar otras actividades mejores ¡Y se fue! ¡Nos dejó!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡La obra completa está arruinada! ¡Todos quieren matarte! ¡Y yo les voy a ayudar! ¡Por tu culpa perdimos a Naruto y nuestra oportunidad de ganar! En serio, Sasuke, si no te gustaba el teatro, no hubieses regresado ni siquiera para ver. Todo había estado perfecto antes de que te aparecieras otra vez.

Y de la misma forma intempestiva en la que había llegado, Kiba se fue dándole la espalda con notorio desprecio en su gesto.

A pesar de todo eso, Sasuke desestimó completamente aquella rabieta, diciéndose a sí mismo que Kiba mentía o simplemente estaba exagerando las cosas. Naruto no podía haberse ido, no cuando él mismo había visto la forma tan entregada que tenía en sus actuaciones, poniendo claramente todo de su parte en la más mínima palabra que salía de sus labios.

Ser escéptico estaba bien, pero en ocasiones a pesar de no creer en las cosas no se tenían que descartar, fue por eso que aquel preciso día Sasuke decidió sencillamente confirmar sus teorías y como un vulgar ladrón, se escabulló por la entrada del teatro, ocultándose entre los rincones hasta tener una perfecta visión del escenario.

Un escenario que estaba vacío, tan vacío como el mismo teatro. El ojinegro había permanecido allí algunos minutos con la esperanza de que alguien entrara, pero nadie lo hizo.

Al día siguiente regreso más tarde, jugando de nuevo a ser un ninja furtivo tratando de evitar que alguien lo viese, pero no era necesaria tanta precaución, porque nuevamente todo se encontraba desierto. Volvió el miércoles, muy cerca de la hora en la cual el colegio era cerrado, pero de nada sirvió, pues encontró la misma imagen abandonada. El resultado también fue el mismo para el jueves y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta realmente de la magnitud del problema.

Naruto no podía dejar de actuar por algo tan estúpido, Sasuke sabía que sus palabras habían sido una tontería y lo mejor que se podía hacer con ellas era olvidarlas, el rubio no debía siquiera haber tomado la más pequeña de ellas en cuenta.

Sencillamente Uzumaki no podía renunciar de la misma forma en la cual él lo había hecho. Sí Sasuke había vuelto a pisar el teatro de nuevo por voluntad propia, había sido porque Naruto se encontraba en él. El ojiazul poseía algo... algo que lo hacía brillar mientras caminaba por el escenario, la pasión con la cual decía sus líneas, la completa entrega a su actuación... nadie más podría representar a un Heathcliff tan humano como él ¡Nadie!, porque Sasuke era incapaz de imaginarse a alguien más haciendo ése papel, sólo Naruto había podido darle vida de esa forma tan intensa, logrando que en más de una ocasión sintiera un escalofrió que aun era incapaz de clasificar al observarlo actuar.

Todo eso, todo lo que Naruto era capaz de hacer no podía perderse por una de sus idioteces.

Fue por esa razón que al día siguiente buscó al siempre confiable profesor Iruka.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Iruka, al igual que todos los profesores que se dirigían algún club, tenían acceso a la información de los alumnos que participaban en él, así no les diesen clases. Sasuke sólo tuvo que darle una explicación un tanto rebuscada -pero bastante creíble, en realidad- y obtuvo la flamante dirección de Naruto.

Era cierto que él era arrogante y que tenía un orgullo del tamaño de una torre, pero a pesar de todo eso, su abuelo -con todo y su estoicismo- le había enseñado a disculparse cuando realmente había que hacerlo.

Probablemente no era necesario llegar a las tan bochornosas disculpas, pero al menos si se necesitaba hacer algo muy parecido. Era por ello que ese viernes al ir al teatro y encontrarlo nuevamente vació, Uchiha terminó decidiéndose a hacer una visita a la residencia del rubio, porque si debía de hablar con él tenía que ser de una forma digna, no una charla apresurada entre clases. Las cosas -hasta las más vergonzosas como esa- había que hacerlas de la manera apropiada.

Esperaba que Naruto se encontrara presente o sino tendría que contentarse con dejar un mensaje.

Cuando había llamado por el intercomunicador una voz femenina le había respondido, dejándole pasar luego de un intercambio de palabras. Sasuke entonces pudo ver lo que se ocultaba tras las murallas exteriores... un terreno inmenso, lleno de verdor y arboles, y en medio de todo ello, una casa que se veía lejana desde la entrada. Al llegar, una puerta dividida en dos le dio la bienvenida, abriéndose de par en par, mientras que era recibido por una mujer ataviada en un obvio uniforme de empleada domestica. Ella le indicó que esperara mientras bajaba la "señora" a atenderlo, pese a que él había preguntado explícitamente por el rubio.

Probablemente era la incertidumbre ante lo que podría encontrarse, pero Sasuke no fue capaz de darse cuenta del opulento ambiente que lo rodeaba, al menos no de forma consciente.

Finalmente escuchó la voz de otra mujer, obligándolo a girarse para encontrarla.

- Buenas tardes -había dicho- ¿Buscas a mi hijo?

Así que ella era Kushina Uzumaki. Para ser la madre de Naruto se veía bastante joven y era muy hermosa también, con un extenso cabello pelirrojo que enmarcaba sus ojos azules y su piel blanca. Llevaba un sencillo vestido, todo lo contrario que cualquiera se esperaría de una mujer adinerada.

- Así es. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto en conocerla -e hizo una ligera reverencia, en un gesto lleno de formalidad-.

- Soy Kushina y el gusto es mío, Sasuke -devolvió ella con una sonrisa- ¿Necesitas a mi hijo?

Posiblemente en alguna otra ocasión tal pregunta se hubiese tomado muy fácilmente a la malinterpretación.

- Venía a buscarlo -dijo firmemente- Necesito hablar con él.

Si a la Sra. Uzumaki llegó a parecerle raro que se presentara en su casa para hablar con su hijo en lugar de hacer una simple llamada, entonces no lo dejó ver, en cambio volvió a sonreírle indicándole que la siguiera. Pudiera ser que el hecho de que Sasuke todavía llevase el uniforme escolar lo que provocó que la mujer pensara que él era un amigo común y cualquiera de Naruto.

Caminaron por amplios pasillos lo que pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que llegaron aparentemente a la parte trasera de la casa -era una mansión en realidad, pero como Sasuke también tenía una, lo mejor era llamarles casas-. Pasando por unas altas puertas hechas de cristal, salieron a lo que parecía ser otro "mundo" muy diferente comparado al interior.

Afuera se extendía un jardín bastante impresionante. Arbustos de flores hermosas y multicolores plagaban el paisaje, árboles frondosos por aquí y por allá, con una gran fuente rodeada por rosales lilas, y algunas otras más pequeñas esparcidas sin un orden aparente. Había tantas cosas que Sasuke estaba seguro de que aquello intentaba emular aunque fuese un poco los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia... claro, sin las terrazas ni las escaleras.

- Naruto está por allá -Kushina levantó un dedo, señalando hacia el firmamento, en algún punto de entre la floral decoración- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -ofreció ella amablemente-.

- No, muchas gracias, no quiero incomodarla más -dijo con aquel aire totalmente aristocrático que su abuelo le había enseñado también-.

- Bien, entonces sigue el camino de mármol negro y lo encontraras -rió suavemente- Sé que parece una instrucción de cuento, pero tú disculparas.

Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, había un camino de mármol negro sobre el verde y fresco pasto.

No estaría entrando al País de Las Maravillas ¿O sí?

Aunque parecía tener sentido, Naruto era rubio como Alicia... y luego de tal pensamiento, Sasuke bien pudo haberse golpeado a sí mismo, de no ser porque se encontraba todavía junto a la Sra. Kushina. Así que rescatando su dignidad interna, se puso en marcha por el camino señalado, pasando junto a montones y montones de diferentes plantas, cada una tan bella como la anterior. Pero ni paisaje ni la casa consiguieron mermar aquella sensación que le atenazaba el estomago, era ya muy tarde para echarse hacia atrás cobardemente, puede que Kiba llevase algo de razón al decir que él tenía que ver con la renuncia de Naruto, por eso sentía que era su responsabilidad reparar esa parte que le correspondía. Sí después de conversar con él, Uzumaki se negaba a volver, que nadie dijese que por Sasuke había quedado.

Al llegar al final del lustroso camino, se encontró con un perfecto círculo formado de mármol enmarcado por el verdor de la hierba, con cuatro columnas sobre él que se extendían sosteniendo un techo en forma de copula. La peculiar construcción no se hallaba en soledad, pues precisamente Naruto estaba allí, sentado en una banca de blanca piedra -igual a la de las columnas y el mismo techo-, mientras que frente a él había una pequeña niña. Sí, una niña con un encantador vestido color azul celeste, un casi corto cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas que hacía juego con unos ojos azules... de hecho, aquella desconocida infante tenía un parecido tan increíble con Naruto que seguramente bien podría pasar por su hija. Desde la distancia a la que se encontraba, el ojinegro podía escuchar perfectamente la dulce vocecilla de la menor, que parecía estar cantando.

- _Ooh-o-oh, oh, light my soul, light my soul... _

Probablemente era porque se trataba de la dulce voz de una niña que por eso sonaba tan bien, sin embargo la dulce melodía infantil no impidió que el rubio mayor se percatara de su presencia, llevando la vista hacia él, haciendo que la pequeña parara con su melodía cuando también se giró para saber que era la que había llamado la atención del mayor.

- Sasuke -el asombro llenaba sus facciones al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era allí donde empezaba la parte embarazosa del asunto, sin embargo antes de llegar a decir alguna palabra, la rubiecita corrió a esconderse detrás de Naruto, aferrándose a sus pantalones.

- Hey, calma -dijo el ojiazul suavemente- Es un amigo mío -se arrodilló, tratando de quedar a la altura de la niña- ¿Quieres ir adentro?

La rubia asintió y presurosamente emprendió camino a la mansión alejándose de Sasuke, yéndose por el cuidado pasto.

- Es muy tímida con los extraños -rió Naruto- Se llama Narumi, es mi hermana.

- Narumi -masculló Sasuke, como si fuese lo más elocuente que pudo salir de sus labios-.

- Sí, somos Naru y Naru -sonrió con burla- Mi mamá puede ser escritora, pero no tuvo mucha imaginación cuando escogió nuestros nombres.

El moreno no tuvo mucho que decir ante lo escuchado, principalmente porque su mente se hallaba completamente centrada en la irreal situación en la que se encontraba, como si se estuviese en un sueño, estando consciente de que soñaba y aun así sin ser capaz de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas a su alrededor.

- Así que... -dijo tentativamente Uzumaki- Pasabas por aquí y decidiste hacerme una visita ¿No?

Y encima, parecía que Naruto no se lo quería poner muy fácil. Pero ya estaba allí, así que no le quedaba otra cosa salvo apresurarse, entre más rápido comenzara, más rápido terminaría con todo eso.

- Vine a hablar contigo -empezó- Acerca de lo que pasó con... en el pasillo -titubeó-.

- Ah, eso -dijo sin darle mucho interés- No importa.

- No es realmente lo que pienso -aun así continuo- Estaba molesto ese día, así que dije cosas que no eran verdad.

- Está bien, no creo que yo necesite explicaciones. Ellos tienen un poco de razón, eres muy arrogante y también idiota, pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona, ni tampoco que me desagrades por eso.

Completamente anonado, Sasuke se debatía entre sí sentirse aliviado con aquellas palabras o tomárselas completamente como un insulto. Es decir... de todas las posibles situaciones que se había planteado que podrían haber pasado, aquella era una de las cuales que nunca se le pasaron por la mente. Incluso el perfecto discurso que tenía ya preparado, se había ido completamente al olvido, porque ninguna de las palabras que tan cuidadosamente pensó acudían a él.

- Si te interesa saber, me han dicho cosas peores que lo de perdedor y mediocre -se encogió de hombros, sonriendo-.

- No, fui sincero cuando te dije que actuabas muy bien -se apresuró a hablar- Lo que dije en el pasillo sólo eran tonterías... ni siquiera fue esa la razón por la que dejé el club.

- Entonces ¿Por qué?

Oh, aquella sin duda debería ser la pregunta del millón de euros, ni siquiera su madre sabía el por qué. Y aunque hubiese tenido el suficiente arrojo -y poco sentido común- para aparecerse en casa de Naruto, llegando sin invitación y dispuesto a conversar para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, eso no quería decir que iba a ponerse a hablar de un tema tan privado.

- Es algo que solamente me incumbe a mí -trató de sonar lo menos ofensivo posible, lo cual era bastan difícil teniendo en cuenta sus palabras- No es personal, sí pudiera te lo diría -agregó con la esperanza de que eso arreglara lo ya dicho-.

Por la sonrisa liviana y relajada del rubio, aparentemente en algo había ayudado su intento de explicación.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke -le dijo, con el mismo tono que había usado aquella agradable vez en el Oblivion- No hay rencores, seas o no un patán a mí me agradas.

Había tanta inocencia en su voz que ello evitó que el pelinegro pudiese tomárselo a mal, y en cambio, estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo sonreír también.

- Sí quieres... redención -se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto sobreactuado- O algo así, con quienes deberías hablar es con los del club. Desde que entré, la mayoría parece tenerte manía, bueno, ahora te tienen aun más manía, pero estoy seguro que se les pasará, no sé, tal vez cuando ganemos la competencia.

Los ojos ónice del moreno se abrieron con algo de sorpresa apenas terminó de escuchar la última frase, levantando el rostro para mirar fijamente al otro.

- Así que supongo entonces que vas regresar.

- ¿Regresar? -preguntó Naruto, inquinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha- ¿A dónde?

- Al club, y haces bien, te dije que pienso que tu forma de interpretar es admirable, sería ridículo desperdiciarla por un motivo tan absurdo.

El pelirrubio arqueó ambas cejas, dejando que la confusión se vislumbrase en sus facciones.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke torció entonces la boca, porque sentía que ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo como para encima tener que ahondar más con lo que decía.

- Perderías una oportunidad si abandonas ahora, eso es lo que quiero decir y es tonto... pero seguramente todos los de teatro brincarían de gusto cuando te aparezcas de nuevo.

Naruto inspiró profundamente y exhaló casi al instante.

- ¿De _qué_ estás hablando? -dijo finalmente el rubio- Tú eres el que dejó el teatro, no yo.

El ojinegro frunció el ceño y le miró con notoria acusación.

- Kiba dijo que renunciaste, porque pensabas buscar cosas mejores.

- ¿Qué? No -dijo al instante-.

Oh, ahora resultaba que Uzumaki pensaba negar los "cargos".

- Los ensayos se han suspendido desde que no estás -aquella era la prueba irrefutable-.

- No es cierto, no hemos dejado de ensayar.

- El teatro ha estado vacio.

- Porque a Iruka-sensei le pareció buena idea que ensayáramos al aire libre unos días, para despejarnos un poco, él dice que es bueno para la relajación.

La expresión que adornó las usualmente impasibles facciones del ojinegro era todo un poema. Repentinamente, las cosas tomaban otro rumbo que definitivamente, no le agradaba ni un poco.

- ¿Kiba dice que dejé el club? -y la respuesta fue un muy vago asentimiento por parte del moreno- Entonces mintió, seguramente no tenía algo mejor que hacer.

La completa honestidad en el rostro del rubio y fácilmente de vislumbrar en su voz, dejaban en claro que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

Y entonces Sasuke sentía ganas de darse topes contra la columna más cercana, porque el infeliz de Kiba había mentido y él se había tragado el cuento, lo que únicamente significaba que toda su inquietud fue en vano ¡Y peor! Lo peor era esa maldita visita que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sintiendo que se humillaba a sí mismo ¡Por nada! Ahora definitivamente tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido en lo que restaba de su vida.

¿Había forma en que las cosas pudiesen ponerse peores? Se sentía como un completo bufón, avergonzado de sí mismo y su decisión -que al principio pareció tan _heroica_- de presentarse ante Naruto. Era un idiota de pies a cabeza por creerle a ese remedo de Inuzuka.

Pronto, una idea iluminó los pensamientos del ojiazul, que miró con un aire de comprensión a Sasuke, que parecía encerrado en sí mismo.

- Creíste que había abandonado el club -no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación- Así que... ¿Viniste para pedirme que regresara?

¡Y Naruto se había ganado un premio por adivinar!, pero que alguien más se lo diera, porque Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado reprochándose a si mismo todas y cada una de sus acciones de ese día.

- No -dijo el pelinegro a pesar de todo- Sólo que si lo habías dejado... simplemente tenía la intención de que lo tomaras a reconsideración, no pensaba persuadirte hasta que aceptaras regresar.

Pero la expresión sumamente entretenida en Uzumaki le dejaba ver que seguramente no había creído en sus palabras, consiguiendo que Sasuke se sintiera aun más tonto.

- Hey, si vas a matar a Kiba recuerda que tiene una novia a la que quiere mucho, deja que al menos que se despida de ella.

Oh, la muerte sonaba muy piadosa en comparación de las cosas que el moreno tenía en mente.

- No te preocupes -continuó hablando el ojizafiro- No tengo muchas intenciones de abandonar el teatro, me gusta mucho, es entretenido, además, me da la oportunidad de vivir más vidas y experimentar cosas que seguramente nunca me pasaran... ya sabes, como clamar venganza contra mis enemigos y trastornarme un poco planeando cosas crueles y malévolas.

Dicho de esa forma sonaba un tanto fútil el medio de la actuación, pero lo dicho por Naruto era únicamente la simplificación de la grandeza que encerraba el teatro. La maravilla de ser otra persona, de entrar en los pensamientos de alguien más y meterse en su piel, en sus sentimientos, vivir sus miedos, sus esperanzas, sus llantos y sus risas.

Sí, no existía duda de que andar entre escenarios y buenos libretos -que en ocasiones no eran más que adaptaciones de buenos libros- era sencillamente... mágico.

- A todo esto -siguió el rubio- ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?

¿Qué era mejor a esas alturas? ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? bueno... la verdad os hará libres, que así fuera entonces.

- Se la pedí a Iruka -se encogió de hombros, intentado parecer despreocupado-.

- Oh -masculló, guardando silencio unos segundos- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Creo que esto del teatro te importa más de lo que dices, de lo contrario no te habrías tomado tantas molestias para que regresara, bueno, en caso de que yo realmente lo hubiese dejado.

Uzumaki tenía un punto ¡Un excelente punto en realidad!, pero él no estaba allí para jugar a los _psico-locos_ con el rubio.

- Hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto -y aquella era una frase patética que alguna vez le tocó decir en el escenario, si había que ser francos. Pero es que no tenía nada mejor para responder-.

- Sí, la gente es muy correcta hoy en día... pero gracias por venir, Sasuke, estoy seguro que sí los otros vieran que haces este tipo de cosas, no pensarían tan mal de ti.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno únicamente pudo soltar un bufido llenó de desprecio que provocó que Naruto sonriese alegremente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan borde con ellos?

- Porque en su mayoría lo merecen... Neji peleando siempre de que era mejor actor y que merecía los papeles principales, Ino, Sakura y todas las demás chicas adulándome hasta el cansancio, Shikamaru quejándose a todas horas hasta de su sombra, y Rock Lee... Rock Lee con sus discursos del entusiasmo y la juventud y dando vueltas y saltos por todas partes, tenemos muchos equipos deportivos, así que él podría haber escogido el que quisiera en lugar del teatro ¡Hasta podría haber sido porrista! Todo con tal de no incordiar donde no debe.

Naruto sonrió irremediablemente, quizás porque aquella era la respuesta más larga que había recibido de su parte o porque Sasuke conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus ex-compañeros, y hablaba de ellos con tanta familiaridad que cualquiera creería que llevaban una buena relación.

Después de todo Uchiha no era tan "malo" como parecía o incluso, hasta como quería comportarse.

- No te preocupes, me guardare lo sucedido hoy, mi boca es una tumba.

- Bien, porque probablemente voy a cavar una para Kiba -hizo una pausa, antes de querer continuar- Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí... fue agradable haber conversado contigo -pero la frase formal y forzada simplemente no era tan creíble- Espero no haberte molestado.

- Para nada -negó con la cabeza- Puedes visitarme siempre, aunque lo mejor es que llames primero, a veces no estoy ¿Quieres mi número de teléfono?

Eso definitivamente cerraba con broche de oro todo el desfile de rarezas por las cuales había pasado ese viernes -y probablemente junto con el resto de la semana-.

Aquel día, Sasuke había obtenido no solamente la dirección y el derecho de visitar a Naruto Uzumaki, sino también la manera de contactarse cotidianamente con él sin ningún obstáculo -había sido el mismo rubio quien le proporcionó esa facilidad-.

Pero existía una cosa más importante aun que logró calmar sus verdaderas inquietudes sin que siquiera él pudiese darse cuenta, y eso era que Naruto a pesar de concordar con el concepto de él que los demás tenían, aceptaba eso sin problemas y sin repudios...

Como si lo aceptara a él, tal cual era.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Comienzo a preocuparme por la forma en la cual termino mis capítulos xD como sea, luché durante días con este capítulo porque simplemente no se prestaba para ser terminado 9.9 se resistía!! O más bien era que yo tenía un montón de contratiempos que por eso siempre se me moría la inspiración después de dos párrafos. Sea como sea, aquí esta. Sé que muchas pensaron que a Sasuke le iba a costar interminables sufrimientos que Naruto lo "perdonara", pero ya vieron que no ¿Sorprendidas? De eso se trataba xD ¡A que nadie se esperaba algo así!

Por otro lado, como bien ya deben de conocer a Noemi-chan (si leen mis fanfics, más les vale que la conozcan xD), se ha tomado la enorme molestia de hacer un precioso dibujo relacionado con esto. Si desean verlo, no duden en ir a mi profile y buscar este y otros más que ella ha realizado n.n

En fin, agradezco mucho, mucho sus comentarios y opiniones ¡Cada palabra es importante para mí! así que espero vernos en el siguiente capítulo y que no duden en decirme sus impresiones ¡Hasta la próxima!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Los sueños son sólo sueños_..._" ——°¤:.


	5. V

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo V**

- ...**S**asuke, Sasuke ¡Espera! Era una broma, hombre ¡Una broma! ¡Sólo estaba jugando! ¡Sasuke, nooo! _¡Sasukeeee!_

Los que en aquel momento escucharon aquellos alaridos desesperados a lo largo del pasillo, únicamente fueron capaces de ver un par de siluetas pasar como bólidos junto a ellos, sin saber quién era la desafortunada persona que gritaba, ni quien el seguramente malvado perseguidor.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Amorosamente, Hinata Hyuuga se encargaba de hacer su labor con el mayor de los cuidados posibles. Sus delgados dedos se movían con precisión, tratando de no aplicar demasiada fuerza, esforzándose por llevar a cabo su delicada tarea de forma impecable. A su lado, escuchaba las risillas entretenidas de Sakura y de Ino.

- Y te persiguió escaleras abajo -decía Ino-.

- ¿Por todo el primer y el segundo piso? -continuó Sakura-.

Kiba permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Hinata aplicaba una pomada sobre su muy inflamada -y lastimada- mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Sí! -pareció chillar Inuzuka-.

- Sí lo piensas bien, parece algo muy mono que Sasuke haya hecho eso... como sí él fuera un chico normal y esas cosas -comentó entusiasmadamente la rubia-.

- Pues entonces a mí me gusta cuando se siente un dios ajeno a los mortales ¡Así yo no tendría estos problemas! -volvió a quejarse Kiba-.

- Bueno, necesariamente no es tanto su culpa -intervino la ojiverde- Tú fuiste el que se golpeó contra esa puerta mientras corrías.

- Sí -reconoció el aludido- ¡Pero porque estaba corriendo para huir de él!

- Velo por este lado -Ino palmoteó alegremente- Gracias a que te estampaste contra la puerta ¡Él ya no te hizo nada! Pudo haber sido peor -lo señaló con el dedo- Tuviste suerte de que te perdonara por eso, seguramente te habría hecho algo mucho más horrible.

- Aún... -se escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata-... no sabemos cómo es que se enteró.

- Cosa de suerte -Kiba se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente- La próxima vez ¡Ustedes serán las que le vayan con el cuento! Esto me pasa por hacerles caso.

Ino y Sakura rieron inevitablemente, porque ellas ciertamente encontraban muy cómica la situación.

Kiba -que bien había aprendido una o dos cosas de actuación- simplemente había querido jugarle una broma a Sasuke, la cual propusieron Sakura y otras personas más del club, únicamente para ver cuál sería su reacción o ver sí tenía un poco de consideración, y al menos le ofrecía una disculpa a Inuzuka. Obviamente, las cosas salieron de forma totalmente inesperada y el resultado era un Kiba herido accidentalmente, y unas Sakura e Ino totalmente felices de la vida.

Cerca de ellos, Naruto escuchaba todo con una sonrisa entretenida en los labios; aun el ensayo no comenzaba debido a que no era la hora. El rubio tecleó entonces un poco más en el teléfono móvil que llevaba en manos y sonrió a nadie en particular antes de guardarlo.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Sasuke agradecía que se hubiesen inventado los audífonos, ya que de no ser así, seguramente se encontraría escuchando la espantosa música que le gustaba a Sai, como en ocasiones ya le había tocado vivir en esos viajes compartidos en limusina con su primo. Mikoto aun consideraba que a ambos les faltaba un poco para manejar cuando se les antojase, por eso los permisos para hacerlo y los choferes que los llevasen y trajesen de la escuela eran algo obligatorios.

Mientras Sai realmente parecía estar disfrutando de su música al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en un bosquejo, Sasuke solamente podía pensar en que era algo peculiar que todos en la familia fuesen tan dados al arte. Su madre a su edad aun podía bailar ballet como en sus mejores años. Su abuelo tocaba el violonchelo, y su hermano y Sai eran casos ya comprobados de dotes artísticos. Probablemente se debía a la región donde vivían, que tenían eso de la cultura bien arraigado.

Justo entonces en aquel momento, su celular sonó indicando la llegada un mensaje. Lo tomó sin mucho interés mas cuando vio el remitente, sus ojos se abrieron con cierta impresión.

"_Es una pena k sigas sin venir, t pierdes d muchas cosas entretenidas. No t zumban los oídos? Xk con lo de Kiba, tu nombre no se deja de escuchar x aki"._

Era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje de Naruto. Ciertamente, no se esperaba que el rubio realmente fuese a tenerlo en cuenta para mandarle mensajes -o hacerle llamadas- como dos viejos amigos. Ahora, titubeaba entre sí responder o no, y en caso de que se decidiese por lo primero ¿Qué podría decirle?

Sin decidirse a qué hacer realmente, volvió a guardar el móvil y se quedó en absoluto silencio el resto del viaje hasta llegar a su hogar.

Luego de una comida con su abuelo y Sai -porque su madre e Itachi no estaban presentes- Sasuke quedaba con muy pocas cosas para hacer, teniendo en cuenta que aquel día no llevaba siquiera ni una sola tarea escolar. Así que sin más y teniendo en cuenta que no solía salir con su "selecto" círculo de amigos, se dirigió entonces a su refugio personal dentro de la vasta casa: su Estudio. Cada Uchiha en esa mansión tenía uno, desde luego, Sasuke consideraba que el suyo era el más agradable para pasar el tiempo. Al llegar allí cerró la puerta recordándose a sí mismo colocarle el cerrojo, porque una de las cosas que no le gustaban eran las intromisiones sin permiso.

Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el sitio en general, cada cosa allí había sido elegida por él, así que sin lugar a dudas, su Estudio era su santuario personal, independientemente de que su alcoba estuviese a un lado, sin faltar desde luego, una puerta que comunicaba ambos lugares. Como en días pasados, su atención se fijó en un libro que sobresalía apartado de los demás, descansando sobre un pedestal de madera.

No era otro sino la obra de Cumbres Borrascosas, la cual ya había terminado de leer. Por alguna razón, no le había parecido siquiera que rayase en la cursilería a pesar del vocabulario que se exponía allí; era una historia de amor un tanto oscura y que se olvidaba completamente de los finales felices. Heathcliff y Catherine eran totalmente los opuestos de Romeo y Juliet. En ambas historias había amor, pero la diferencia radicaba en los tipos de amor: el de la obra de Shakespeare era un amor puro, completamente entregado y digno de alabanza, en el de la historia de Brontë, era un amor egoísta, malintencionado, cruel... probablemente, un amor más afín al de la naturaleza común del ser humano.

Sasuke entonces tomó el libro, abriéndolo en ninguna pagina en especial, simplemente repasando pasajes que hacía muy poco había leído por primera vez. Los diálogos de los personajes pasaban con cierta rapidez bajo su escrutinio que únicamente buscaba rememorar lo ya visto. El moreno comenzó a murmurar, leyendo en voz baja primero hasta que su volumen fue cobrando fuerza y claridad.

Y sin darse cuenta, con el libro en manos mientras leía y se paseaba por su la habitación, pronto su voz cobró un tinte completamente diferente al usual.

_- Mis grandes sufrimientos en este mundo, han sido los de Heathcliff. Los he visto y los he sentido uno a uno, desde su comienzo. Él es el gran pensamiento de toda mi vida. Si todo lo demás pereciera y él se salvara, yo continuaría existiendo. Y si todo lo demás viviera y él no, el universo sería para mí un mundo __extraño. Yo no me sentiría parte de él _-paró inconscientemente su caminar, quedando a mitad del Estudio- _Porque mi amor por Linton es como el follaje de los __bosques; el tiempo lo cambiará como el invierno cambia a los árboles. Pero mi amor por Heathcliff se asemeja a las rocas, eternas rocas que están profundas. Yo soy él, él está siempre, permanentemente en mi pensamiento. Y no como una cosa agradable, de igual forma que yo no soy siempre agradable para mí misma, sino como mi propio ser. Alienta en mi aliento y vibra en mis vibraciones. Es como si mi sangre formara la sangre de él..._

Y entonces la comprensión cayó sobre Sasuke con la brutalidad misma de una avalancha, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

No estaba leyendo en voz alta... estaba declamando. Hablando con la completa entonación digna que Catherine Earnshaw seguramente hubiese utilizado -de haber existido-, en aquel discurso sobre los sentimientos que se guardaba acerca de su tormentoso amor. Sí, por un horrible momento Sasuke había estado interpretando a Catherine, la caprichosa amada de Heathcliff.

El peor pensamiento de todo eso, es que de alguna forma a su vez, Naruto era Heathcliff.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Sasuke había pasado dos largos días asegurándose a si mismo que el "incidente" -por llamarlo de alguna forma- con los diálogos de Catherine, era únicamente eso, un incidente sin importancia. No importaba que se hubiese dejado llevar con los diálogos de la "amada" del rubio, ni tampoco importaba que pareciera que se había dejado llevar con eso de actuar... el tema estaba muerto, la actuación y él ya no encajaban en el mismo sitio. Y sobre el otro asunto, era una tonta coincidencia, nada más... bien pudo haber interpretado -sin intención, hay que recalcar- a Heathcliff y entonces eso no tendría nada que ver con que Sakura fuese Catherine, así que era exactamente el mismo ejemplo.

Estar en la escuela tampoco le beneficiaba demasiado, eso era un hecho, así que se alegró bastante de no tener que esperar a su primo aquel día, ya que Sai pretendía quedarse con el resto de su club "pintoresco", por alguna cosa de artistas que seguramente sólo a ellos podría interesarles.

Sin embargo la mera idea de partir aquel día sin ninguna dificultad se vio completamente truncada, cuando al ir por un pasillo aun concurrido con estudiantes, cayó en cuenta por mera casualidad de una pequeña figura que portaba el uniforme de los de educación primaria. No era tan común verlos en la sección de preparatoria, pero más allá de esa peculiaridad, lo que realmente llamó la atención del Uchiha fue que él estaba seguro de que le parecía familiar aquella niña.

Muy familiar, porque estaba seguro que esa era la hermana de Naruto. A pesar de haberla visto solo una vez, su imagen con Naruto era tan semejante que era imposible confundirla.

La pequeña rubia parecía completamente desconcertada, pues mientras caminaba, vagaba sus ojos por todas partes, dejando ver claramente que se estaba buscando algo o que en su defecto, se encontraba perdida. Pese a lo desvalida que se veía, no parecía quererse animar a buscar ayuda, lo cual le hizo recordar vagamente a Sasuke el comentario del mayor de los dos hermanos Uzumaki, acerca de que su hermana era muy tímida.

Así, cuando menos lo pensó, el moreno ya se hallaba en camino hacia ella, sin ninguna otra pretensión más que la de intentar ayudarla, la verdad fuese dicha. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, un par de ojos azules se elevaron hacía él.

- Hola -fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir al chico-.

La niña en cambio, no pareció demasiado confiada, ya que hizo el ademan de retroceder un paso.

-Soy Sasuke -se apresuró entonces a decir- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy amigo de tu hermano... nos vimos hace poco.

Narumi cerró sus manos sobre su falda negra, apretando la tela entre sus dedos.

- Ahmn... -respondió ella, mirándolo con algo semejante al temor- Sí...

Definitivamente, ella y Naruto solamente se parecían físicamente, porque en cuanto al carácter, eran un mundo de diferentes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pese a todo, el moreno estaba siendo enormemente paciente- ¿Buscas a Naruto?

La sola mención de su hermano hizo que Narumi abriera bien sus ojos y su rostro se iluminara.

- Él dijo que iría al teatro y después pasaría por mí -pese a lo nerviosa que parecía, aun así su voz sonaba con un tinte de seguridad- Pero yo salí antes y quise venir a buscarlo... ¿Tú sabes dónde está el teatro?

- Sí -fue la sencilla respuesta-.

- Me... ¿Me podrías llevar? -y la inseguridad había regresado-.

Sasuke hizo el enorme esfuerzo -casi podría considerarse con que iba en contra de su naturaleza- de sonreírle, asintiendo apenas ligeramente.

- Vamos -le indicó tranquilamente-.

Aquella simple palabra pareció relajar a Narumi, que no dudó ni un poco en seguirlo cuando comenzó a caminar, avanzando a una muy corta distancia de él, como si hubiese encontrado en su persona alguna especie de protección.

Así y ante alguna pérdida mirada de los alumnos que andaban en los pasillos, Sasuke avanzó seguido muy de cerca de la pequeña rubia que llevaba aferrada su mochila estilo mensajero. Finalmente y luego de un viaje que para Narumi pareció demasiado largo, ambos llegaron a las muy conocidas -para el moreno- puertas que daban al teatro. Uchiha titubeó algunos momentos en animarse a abrirlas, pues realmente no tenía ningún ánimo de querer entrar, sobretodo cuando realmente se había propuesto ya no regresar a ese sitio. Pero no existía más remedio, así que entró y seguidamente lo hizo la pequeña Uzumaki.

El lugar no había cambiado para nada en aquellos días y Sasuke se encontró con la misma imagen que muchas veces con anterioridad lo recibió: todos los miembros del club estaban ocupados en sus asuntos y las gradas totalmente vacías, a excepción de aquellas que estaban ocupadas por los integrantes de teatro. Naturalmente, Naruto también se hallaba allí, hablando con Ten-Ten y Sakura y en cuanto los ojos azules de Narumi se posaron en la figura de su hermano, pegó una carrerilla escandalosa hacia él.

- ¡Aruto, hermano! ¡Aruto! -gritó ella, sosteniendo su mochila en su propia prisa-.

Al escuchar aquellos llamados perfectamente audibles -e incluso casi con eco incluido por el lugar en el que estaban- Naruro giró el rostro y la sorpresa se dibujó en su faz al darse cuenta de la personita que hacia él se dirigía, y de igual forma también emprendió carrera hacia ella, saltando con agilidad del escenario y avanzando por los pasillos entre las gradas. Naruto recibió a su hermana en brazos que saltó prácticamente hacia ellos, con una emoción bastante notoria.

- Arumi -dijo el rubio apenas la alejó un poco- Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rostro arrebolado de alegría de la niña contrastaba completamente de forma opuesta con la timidez y la preocupación que anteriormente había mostrado.

- Salí temprano ¡Y quise venir a darte una sorpresa! ¿Te sorprendí?

- Sí -sonrió grandemente el mayor- Me sorprendiste ¿Fue difícil que encontraras el teatro?

- No -negó moviendo pronunciadamente la cabeza, moviendo sus coletas con esa acción- Yo... tuve ayuda...

Y seguidamente se giró, apuntando sin mucha convicción a la estática figura de Sasuke. Naruto se incorporó mirándolo con cierto atisbo de sorpresa, sonriendo de forma radiante y avanzando hacia él. El moreno ignoró la rara sensación de necesidad que tuvo de querer marcharse,

- Sasuke -le llamó notoriamente con entusiasmo- Muchas gracias por traerla -y la sonrisa que estaba en sus labios se ensanchó- Yo iba ir por ella pero por lo visto, mi hermana se me adelantó.

- No... -se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir- No fue nada.

- Y que bueno que finalmente te veo, haz desaparecido por mucho tiempo ¿Es por lo de Kiba?

Uchiha debió de irse cuando pudo, porque aquello definitivamente tenía la apariencia de una conversación en toda regla que los amigos _normales_ tenían, y que francamente él no estaba para nada dispuesto llevar a cabo por razones lógicas.

Sin saber que responder, el moreno simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza a la pregunta.

- ¿Entonces? -arqueó una ceja pronunciadamente- ¿No haz tenido tiempo? ¿Tareas o cosas así? Bueno, como sea -se encogió de hombros con despreocupación- Realmente necesito que vengas, ya estamos a un suspiro de la competencia, quiero estar seguro de hacerlo lo mejor posible y tú eres mi único critico confiable, por favor, Sasuke, hazme ese favor ¡Estaré en deuda contigo siempre!

Y para aumentar aun más el peso de sus palabras, Naruto cerró una mano y la cubrió con la otra, haciendo una perfecta pantomima de suplica y mirándole realmente con una expresión esperanzada, que Uchiha no sabría decir si era real o actuada.

- Al menos quédate hoy sí no puedes venir como antes, vamos, Sasuke ¡Solamente será un momento!

El moreno se sentía en un completo callejón sin salida, pese a que Naruto parecía un tanto arbitrario queriendo disponer de su tiempo sin decirse a si mismo que probablemente Sasuke tendría otras cosas que hacer, aun así, el ex-integrante del club no se vio con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para rechazar todo eso, pues al final terminó accediendo, pateándose mentalmente mientras Naruto le sonreía con entusiasmo y le agradecía.

De alguna penosa y patética forma, terminó incluso sentado junto a la hermanita de Naruto, que parecía haberse olvidado de su inseguridad como si la presencia de su hermano fuese aun tipo de impulsor de valor. Existían sin lugar a dudas un montón de miradas hostiles que se posaban de vez en cuando en él, cosa de la cual el ojinegro no podía quejarse, pues aceptaba que él las había incentivado con su gran discurso de aires de grandeza del otro día.

Y así como en ocasiones pasadas -que parecían tan lejanas comparadas con las actuales- Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo apreciando nuevamente la actuación del Uzumaki, sintiendo que incluso había olvidado lo que realmente era verlo desenvolverse en el escenario. Por más que había tratado de darle un nombre a aquello que le despertaba el rubio con su actuación, seguía sin encontrar las palabras correctas, de hecho, esos últimos días se cuestionó seriamente del por qué de esa fijación que tenía por verlo, era bueno, oh ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Era malditamente estupendo! Pero ¿Era esa la razón suficiente para que Sasuke realmente disfrutara de observarlo? Sea como fuese, sentía que ya era tiempo de que tuviese una explicación sólida, algo en concreto que valiese no como una excusa, sino como una razón clara y fehaciente.

Pero pensaría en ello en otra ocasión, porque justo en ese momento Naruto se hallaba compartiendo una escena bastante crucial con Sakura, quien en su interpretación como Catherine, estaba supuestamente en su lecho de muerte. Absolutamente, Naruto se transformaba por completo a la hora de actuar, todo en él parecía cambiar. La expresión de su rostro, su mirada, su porte, su voz ¡Todo un despliegue completo!

Era en ocasiones como ésas en las que Uchiha se cuestionaba seriamente, de la manera en la cual de ser un actor, había pasado a ser un espectador maravillado, como tantos y tantos que él mismo llegó a tener, notando lo sorpresivo que era el cambio de "papeles" por el cual había pasado.

Justo en ese momento un largo suspiro a su lado hizo que el ojinegro saliese de sus interesantes pensamientos, fijando su atención en la hermana de Naruto, quien se había llevado las manos al pecho y parecía mirar con adoración hacia el escenario. La niña pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, porque giró su rostro encontrándose con su mirada y a diferencia de lo que el chico esperaba, ella le sonrió de forma radiante.

- ¿Verdad que mi hermano es genial? -preguntó ella, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta-.

Sasuke dudó algunos segundos en responder, pero finalmente terminó haciéndolo.

- Lo es -concordó, sin toda la seguridad que le hubiese gustado usar-.

Narumi pareció muy satisfecha con la respuesta, porque volvió a mirar hacia el escenario con su gran sonrisa aun en los labios.

Ciertamente Sasuke era el que no se sentía _genial_ en ese momento, le parecía un tanto... ridículo al haberle seguido la "corriente" a aquella rubiecita. Es decir, aceptaba que el Uzumaki era bastante bueno con lo que hacía, lo había aceptado ante Iruka y también ante el mismo Naruto, pero de allí a aceptarlo ante una niña era un tanto más... ¿Tonto? No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón era así como se sentía.

Aunque no contó con demasiado tiempo para seguir pensando en lo que él juzgaba de ridículo, pues pronto cayó nuevamente presa de ese "encanto" que lo hacía mirar con absorción la interpretación del rubio sobre el escenario.

Sasuke recordaba muy bien aquella escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, era la misma que le había visto por primera vez al rubio, y la que de una forma u otra, hizo que el Uchiha hubiese centrado su atención en él para ya no quitarla. Mas, por alguna razón, justo ahora ya no encontraba aquella escena tan resplandeciente como al principio, no, ya no se sentía deslumbrado ni nada parecido al observar como Naruto yacía de rodillas en el escenario, con Sakura fuertemente apresada entre sus brazos, limpiando el amago de lagrimas en los ojos de la chica, besando sus mejillas y repartiendo apenas besos esporádicos en sus labios. ¿Cómo iba Sasuke a encontrar algo mágico en todo aquello? ¡Era ridículo! Sencillamente y para fines prácticos, por más que Naruto actuase bien -y que Sakura se defendiera en ese campo- aun así no eran una pareja creíble ¡Absolutamente no! Se veían falsos, Sasuke los veía falsos y _erróneos_.

Y no era una idea reciente, claro que no. Desde hacía ya algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le resultaba un tanto chocante verlos actuar en ese tipo de escenas, con tantas miradas cargadas de -falso, muy falso- sentimiento y acciones arrebatadas. Heathcliffe y Catherine seguramente se veían muy bien así, pero definitivamente no Naruto y Sakura. Sin embargo, antes de haber dejado de asistir a ver los ensayos, nunca llegó a escuchar ni siquiera por casualidad algún comentario referente a eso ¿Qué acaso Sasuke era el único que se daba cuenta? Pero él lo dudaba seriamente ¡Saltaba a la vista que esos dos no quedaban bien de pareja! ¿Cómo era que nadie había dicho una palabra al respecto?

Sea como fuese, el pelinegro debía de obligarse a ignorar tal craso error, para que no se arruinase el resto.

- Ugh, odio a esa chica.

Por breves segundos, Sasuke llegó a pensar que aquellas extrañas -sí, extrañísimas, claro- palabras habían venido de sus pensamientos, pero descubrió que contrariamente a eso, era Narumi quien había hablado. La niña tenía un rostro de enfurruñamiento imposible de ignorar, sobre todo ahora que había girado para mirar al pelinegro.

- No me gusta que mi hermano tenga que besarla ¡Se ven horribles juntos!

Naturalmente -aunque jamás lo expresaría- Uchiha se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo con las sabias palabras de esa infante. Momentos después sintió que no debería de estar tan de acuerdo, no cuando se percató fácilmente de los claros celos en Narumi, los mismos que Sasuke llegó a sentir cuando era niño y su hermano mayor se hizo de un montón de amistades, haciendo que a Sasuke lo inundara un pánico infantil al creer que lo alejarían de él. Ah, celos de hermanos menores, eran tan adorables.

Y el problema estaba justamente _allí_: en los celos. Porque Narumi, como buena hermana menor, hablaba mal de la "pareja" que formaba su hermano con aquella chica de cabello rosa, de la misma forma en la cual el ojinegro pensaba que Naruto se veía completamente mal con Sakura.

Pero todo eso era también una ridiculez ¿No es así? ¡No es como sí Sasuke sintiera algún tipo de celos! Era una estupidez el pensar algo así.

... ¿Lo era?

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Tengo comentarios que decir, en serio que sí, pero he sido atacada de un frio infernal que me ha hecho temblar desde la ultima media hora ¿Será que me voy a enfermar aunque me siento bien? Misterios de la vida. En fin, por tal motivo, me retiro corriendo a mi cama, pensando en la posibilidad de no asistir mañana a la escuela, sea como sea, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, agradezco infinitivamente a quienes dejaron review el capítulo pasado y ha quien ha leído este. ¡Me despido con una disculpa! Mi cuerpo anda medio loco xD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Sí supieras que siempre, sin que tú lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías...__..._" ——°¤:.


	6. VI

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo VI**

**N**eji Hyuuga era arrogante y lo aceptaba. Pero sabía que su arrogancia tenía fundamento, pues pese a todo, poseía muchas buenas cualidades. Una de sus preferidas era su facilidad para la actuación y aunque era orgulloso, tenía que admitir a regañadientes que en aquel Club de Teatro al que pertenecía, él no era el mejor.

No había sido el mejor cuando Sasuke Uchiha había estado en él y no era el mejor ahora, que se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki. En realidad, Neji no tenía nada verdaderamente en contra de Naruto, salvo que significaba un rival a vencer, pero aceptaba también que era una ayuda maravillosa para el club y la muy cercana competencia de los cinco grandes colegios. Era cierto que Uzumaki tenía fallas, pero eran pequeñas y no podrían significar una causa de derrota -de eso se encontraban todos seguros-, sin embargo, el Hyuuga estaba un tanto resentido con aquel rubio por llegar de la nada a brillar en el escenario, quitándole un papel que él realmente deseaba, principalmente, porque el tal Uzumaki alegaba que jamás había tomado clases de actuación, lo cual era una absoluta mentira, pues Neji estaba seguro de que nadie lograba una actuación tan buena sin siquiera haberlo estudiado.

Era por eso que Neji se había guardado aquellos defectos actorales que había observado en el intérprete de Heathcliff, quizás como una pequeñita venganza un tanto infantil. Y así pudieron haber seguido, de no ser porque de buenas a primeras, el rubio pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues aquellos pequeños errores, iban desapareciendo conforme los días transcurrían. Una parte del Hyuuga se alegraba por ese avance, mientras que la otra se retorcía del enojo ¿Cómo le había hecho Naruto para mejorar? Era seguro que entonces sí tomaba esas infames clases de actuación.

- ¡Tsk! -exclamó Neji con notorio desprecio- ¿Puedes hacerte a un lado, Uchiha? Voy a ensayar con mi mediocre talento.

Sasuke Uchiha, quien en ese momento estaba por entrar al teatro -e incluso tenía una mano sobre las barandillas de la puerta- se detuvo a observarlo con tanto desprecio como el pelicastaño le hubo dedicado. Con un gesto despectivo se hizo a un lado mientras que Neji entraba con toda la altivez que tenía. Seguramente de haber podido, cualquiera de los dos le habría dedicado un empujón intencional al otro.

Definitivamente si le daban a escoger, Neji se quedaría mil y un veces con Naruto que con el bastardo de Sasuke, que luego de haber hablado pestes del Club de Teatro -bueno, del club, del teatro y de los integrantes, respectivamente- aun así tenía el descaro de seguirse presentando, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. De verdad que existían personas que no tenían ni una pizca de decencia.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a los desplantes del Hyuuga -desde que ambos habían sido compañeros de escenario-, por lo que no los tomaba ya en cuenta. Así que se sentó dando una muestra de enorme indiferencia en su porte, dando comienzo así con el que parecía ser un rito por la costumbre con la cual venía efectuándose; él allí sentado en las ultimas gradas, observando casi desde las sombras el escenario, donde sin maquillaje, vestuario o micrófonos, los miembros del club se empeñaban en cada escena, diciendo incansablemente las mismas líneas desde hacía semanas y semanas, sin llegar siquiera a parecer hastiados de ello.

Cuando se encontraba allí, haciendo de espectador de un grupo de personas al cual él llegó a pertenecer, el tiempo para Sasuke parecía perder importancia, tanto que era incapaz de precisar si llevaba diez minutos o una hora sentado, escuchando un sinfín de frases, muchas de las cuales había ya memorizado sin siquiera haberlo buscado. Ah, pero claro, no había que equivocarse, ni hacerse ilusiones ni nada semejante, simplemente su presencia en ese lugar era el resultado de fungir como aquella ayuda que Naruto tanto le hubo solicitado, por lo que casi religiosamente el ojinegro había asistido al teatro durante cada día después de esa petición del rubio, esperándole hasta que terminase sólo para poder decirle sus criticas sobre la actuación observada. Desde luego, el moreno únicamente lo hacía como una especie de servicio social o alguna de esas tonterías solidarias, no por otra cosa... ni que le gustase estar allí o alguna tontería semejante.

En aquel momento, mientras Naruto salía al escenario y decía sus primeras líneas del día, representando una escena, Sasuke sintió que ya no le quedaba nada más por decirle. Si el rubio tenía alguna otra falla, Uchiha era ya incapaz de detectarla, porque todo lo que él había visto como erróneo, el ojiazul lo hubo ya corregido. Eso quería decir que irremediablemente aquel día debía de comunicarle a Naruto que no existía nada más que pudiese hacer por él y por lo tanto, Sasuke ya no tendría motivos para seguir yendo al teatro a observar aquellas actuaciones que tenía tan bien memorizadas. Por alguna razón, dicho pensamiento sonaba bastante... desalentador.

Mas el moreno no contó con demasiado tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, ya que sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el profesor Iruka, cargando en manos sus acostumbrados libros y montones de folios se hizo presente, escogiendo -como siempre que lo veía por allí- sentarse a su lado.

- Conozco esa mirada -dijo Iruka mientras al sentarse, le dedicaba una sonrisa afable- Estás bastante entusiasmado.

Sasuke se contuvo de hacer una mueca ante la frase, porque, sinceramente ¿Cómo Iruka dedujo semejante disparate de una simple mirada normal?

- Me gustaría mucho que pudieras acompañarnos al concurso -continuó el hombre, desviando el rostro hacia el escenario- ¿Te interesa la idea?

Una parte de su mente gritó al instante: "¡Sí!" -cosa que le perturbó realmente-, pero conteniéndose, Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Hay clases -fue la sencilla respuesta del pelinegro-.

Era cierto que los concursos se realizaban siempre entre semana, pero era obvio que faltar un día a clases no mataba a nadie -no mataría a los del Club de Teatro y seguramente tampoco a Sasuke-, pero aun así, Iruka decidió no insistir, porque conocía cuán necio podía llegar a ser el joven Uchiha. No por nada Umino Iruka era consejero estudiantil y había comenzado a estudiar una licenciatura en Psicología Escolar.

- Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión, no dudes en buscarnos el día del concurso, sabes que siempre partimos de aquí a las nueve.

Vagamente el pelinegro asintió, pero fue todo lo que se limitó a hacer en respuesta.

- Sonará apresurado decirlo, pero estoy seguro de que ganaremos -comentó Iruka, con una sonrisa de paternal orgullo-.

Desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, sonaba a algo bastante factible en realidad, ya que él podía apostar lo mismo.

- Sé que harán un buen trabajo -dijo sin embargo-.

- Y aquí tengo la obra que presentaremos para la escuela -e Iruka alzó un de tantos libros que llevaba en sus manos, enseñándoselo al menor-.

Parecía ser una tradición que el Club se pasara medio año ensayando una obra para presentarla en la competencia de los Cinco Colegios y el otro medio año restante, sus integrantes se la pasaran tonteando, jugando y memorizando alguna que otra obra por gusto, para presentarla a final de curso para todo Saint Feuille.

El moreno frunció el ceño al observar un libro de tapas negras, con un el dibujo de un joven rodeado de un marco de rosas y espinas, sosteniendo una pluma de color azul en una de sus manos. El título sobresalía en letras plateadas que se encontraban en relieve: _Hasta que Mueras_*****. Uchiha frunció el ceño apenas, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- El libro salió hace no mucho. Es una historia romántica y tú sabes como adoran en esta escuela las historias románticas -rió el profesor-.

Sasuke bufó, porque sabía perfectamente que todo mundo parecía adorar ese cursi tema, en especial para sus obras de teatro.

- ¿Me permite verlo? -preguntó educadamente, sintiendo curiosidad del tomo-.

- Por supuesto -sonriendo, Iruka le extendió al estudiante el libro- Creo que por primera vez podré darle gusto a Neji, los dos personajes principales son hombres. He pensado que él y Naruto podrían hacerlo bien, bueno, eso si se ganan el papel -guiñó su ojo izquierdo en complicidad-.

Aquello definitivamente ya no sonaba bien para el moreno... es decir, haciendo una compilación de hechos: ¿Una obra romántica en la cual Neji y Naruto iban a ser los protagonistas?... ugh, seguramente si Naruto no quedaba bien con Sakura, menos quedaría con Neji.

Frunciendo más pronunciadamente el ceño, Sasuke miró el libro de manera nada grata, como si el pobre tomo le hubiese hecho algún mal. No lo abrió, pero sí lo examinó con rapidez, dándole vuelta y encontrándose una reseña en la contraportada también con letras plateadas. Con la velocidad adquirida de todo buen actor -porque leer rápidamente era una cualidad en aquel "mundo de escenarios"-, el ojinegro no tardó demasiado en enterarse de un poco de la trama de aquel libro, sin hacer demasiado caso al parloteo de Iruka, quien no se daba cuenta de la importante tarea que el moreno se hallaba realizando.

Aquel día, luego de decirle a Naruto que para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, debía de observar su actuación algunos días más antes de dar su veredicto final -obvia mentira, por supuesto, porque el moreno no necesitaba más días-, Sasuke no emprendió marcha hacia su casa como acostumbraba, sino que mandó a su chofer directo a una de las bibliotecas que frecuentó en sus tiempos de "actor". Afortunadamente, seguro el cosmos estaba de su lado pues Sai había decidido quedarse un poco más en la escuela, por lo cual no tenía que soportarlo a él ni a sus seguramente, preguntas molestas. Sasuke era de la política de: "Si quiero algo, lo quiero ahora, no mañana, no después ¡Ahora!", por lo que, si quería comprarse aquel libro que el profesor Iruka le había mostrado, entonces iba a ir a comprarse ese libro en persona y a la primera oportunidad que tuviese -y a toda velocidad, si era posible-. Por eso cuando llegó a casa, llevaba en manos el libro de Hasta que Mueras, del cual había leído ya algunas paginas en la limusina, mientras iban camino a su sacrosanto hogar.

Durante los dos días posteriores, Sasuke leyó a cada oportunidad que encontró, desde luego, no en la escuela, pues no deseaba que le preguntasen por aquel libro ni tampoco que comenzaran a hacer conjeturas, especialmente Karin, quien era fan de hacer intrincadas suposiciones que en ocasiones, estaban acertadas. Fueron precisamente dos días lo que le tomó al menor de los Uchiha dar cuenta de todo el libro, pues todo actor teatral que se respetara, debía de tener la capacidad de leer más rápido de lo que caminaba. Luego de terminar aquella historia que hablaba de soledad, desdichadas muertes, amor y finales felices, Sasuke había sentido que su estomago se revolvía, todo porque la historia era asquerosamente cursi... y definitivamente imaginar a Naruto y a Neji representándola era algo que merecía que le diesen nauseas. Pero fue hasta ese punto donde dejó sus pensamientos, porque no deseaba indagar demasiado en cosas que ni siquiera valían la pena ser consideradas.

Naruto y Neji actuando como si estuviesen enamorados... ¡Que tontería!

Afortunadamente, el presenciar el ensayo diario del Club servía bastante para que no pensara en otra cosa, enfocando su entera atención en aquella obra de teatro que tenía ya totalmente memorizada, tanto que, si alguno de los interpretes no podía desempeñar su papel, seguramente Sasuke podría reemplazarlo sin problema alguno. Aquel día no obstante, cuando fue a sentarse en las gradas más alejadas como acostumbraba, apenas Ino y Sakura habían comenzado a ensayar una escena, cuando se había presentado Iruka, anunciándoles que aquel día no era necesario que practicasen y en cambio, deseaba verlos declamar. Ese era un ejercicio bastante común que incluso el moreno conocía de sus días como integrante de ese club.

Cada cierto tiempo Iruka gustaba de verlos explayarse en el escenario como mejor les apeteciera, recitando poemas, líneas de otras obras de teatro o lo que mejor le pareciese a cada estudiante, todo porque el profesor insistía en que el teatro se llevaba en el alma y se expresaba con el corazón, con pasión y fuerza.

Se hizo un pequeño revuelo en el escenario y todos pronto comenzaron a parlotear entre ellos, acordando prontamente el orden en que cada uno haría se pondría a declamar.

Uchiha torció la boca en claro descontento, porque no era lo que él esperaba ir a observar, pero aun así, decidió quedarse porque igualmente podría encontrar algo interesante dentro de todo eso. Así, uno a uno fueron pasando. Sakura había sido la primera, interpretando una escena de una obra anterior que Sasuke recordaba, ya que él interpretó el protagónico junto a ella. Ino por su parte, prefirió una canción extrajera entonando un perfecto italiano que pocos pudieron comprender. Shikamaru con todo y sus quejas, terminó por decir un poema tan básico que cualquier niño de educación primaria lo conocía. Tobio optó por lo infaliblemente clásico y recitó algunas líneas de Romeo y Juliet. Lee se cantó todo el _Himno a La Alegría_***** y técnicamente, gritó enérgicamente en el proceso.

Para cuando llegó el turno de Naruto, la euforia inicial de que traía lo novedoso de ese ejercicio, ya había pasado. El rubio se paró en el escenario, inspirando gran cantidad de aire para después soltarla con suavidad, pues aunque no lo aparentaba, realmente se sentía algo nervioso con lo que pensaba decir, a pesar de que la vergüenza era algo que en el Club de Teatro se terminaba perdiendo.

Casi dando un suspiro, comenzó entonces a caminar por el pulido piso de madera, alejándose del sitio donde sus compañeros se habían acomodado a sentarse.

- _Busco frenar a mi camino y me resisto a mi destino, que encontrara un sólo final, morir de amor_ -comenzó a decir, casi con los ojos cerrados- _Aunque me juzguen por quererte, yo sé que en ti estará mi muerte, que mi destino me marcó morir de amor..._

Se quedó de pie, cerrando los ojos, llevándose una mano hacia la frente, mostrando un semblante pesaroso.

- _Morir de amor_ -continuó- _Que sin pensar en las noches lloré, amargo llanto que jamás controlé, mi destino eres tú, mi condena es amar_ -su mano entonces viajó hacia su pecho, colocándose apenas sobre las ropas y a medida que hablaba, aferró la tela entre sus dedos casi al mismo tiempo en que su rostro reflejaba un gesto de dolor- _Lejos de ti busco encontrarte, cerca de mí debo alejarte y sin tu amor he de morir, morir de amor... _

Soltando un suspiro pronunciado se movió apenas, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros, pero para Sasuke quien se encontraba al frente, había quedado únicamente de perfil.

- _A veces siento que se me escapan las fuerzas y el aliento y la vida, y en la vida te me vas tú, aunque naces conmigo a cada instante y vuelvo a morir de ti_.

Se mordió el labio inferior y su mano libre se apretó en un puño, mismo que poco a poco relajó, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que ciertamente se veía tenso.

- _Morir de amor_ -volvió a repetir y dejó caer la mano que sobre su pecho se hallaba, laxa y sin fuerzas- _Ya no me queda otra cosa que intentar, que otra cosa no pueda encontrar_ -lentamente se giró hacia los otros integrantes, aunque no los miraba en realidad- _Solamente aceptar recibir el final. Mi primavera se hace otoño, se marchitó con tu cariño, que mi destino me marcó, morir de amor..._ -elevó entonces su rostro hacia arriba, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, que denotaba irónicamente, tristeza- _Morir de amor*..._

Con eso terminó la actuación de Naruto, quien, segundos después, se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza, riendo cómicamente hacia sus amigos, que, tal como hicieron con los que ya habían pasado a hacer su pequeña presentación, comenzaron hacer comentarios, bromas, exclamaciones de sorpresa y soltar risas.

Para Sasuke sin embargo, la historia era muy diferente. Era precisamente por eso que desde el principio había asistido únicamente para observar a Naruto, porque el rubio tenía algo indescifrable, un "algo" que lo hacía tremendamente espontaneo y además de eso, creíble. De alguna manera, tenía la maldita facilidad explayar emociones estrechamente relacionadas con lo que recitaba, así pues, como en aquel momento, que hablaba de un amor tormentoso, él mismo había dejado ver angustia y dolor en sus acciones simples pero significativas, como... como si _sintiera_ lo que decía y actuaba. Como si fuera _real_.

Aquel pensamiento rondó su mente cual colibrí a una flor, hasta que finalmente aquel día de improvisaciones quedó finalizado. Como rutinariamente hacía, Sasuke se quedó sentado -de esa manera despreocupada tan suya- hasta que Naruto se aproximó a él, agitando su mano en un saludo cotidiano y con su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros.

- Disculpa -dijo apenas llegó a su lado- No sabía que hoy no íbamos a ensayar.

Sasuke soltó algo muy parecido a un "hmpf" que podría significar muchas cosas desde el punto de vista del ojiazul, por lo cual Uzumaki se apresuró a continuar con lo que tenía pensado.

- Aunque me alegra que te hayas quedado hasta el final... ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

Eso le sonaba tremendamente familiar al moreno.

- No -y pese a todo, respondió lo que menos hubiese querido-.

- ¿Te importaría entonces perder un poco de tiempo conmigo?

Oh, sí, aquella escena si era absolutamente conocida, pues le recordaba al pelinegro el primer encuentro que Naruto y él habían tenido.

- Estaba buscando la forma de agradecerte por haber estado viviendo todos estos días, así que... no soy bueno con los agradecimientos inmediatos, así pensé que podría invitarte a comer, hay un lugar genial que sé que encantará, Sasuke ¡Parece sacado de un libro de historia!

Desde luego, el ojinegro no sabía que tan bueno -o malo- podría ser que un lugar pareciera antiguo -y esperaba que no se estuviese cayendo a pedazos o algo semejante-, pero lo que si sabía era que pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, únicamente su pequeño sequito de seguidores que se habían adjudicado el título de "amigos". Pero bueno, tendría que admitir que su nombre se escuchaba bastante bien en la voz de Naruto y... ¿Y por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso? ¡Eso no tenía ni siquiera que ver en el tema inicial!

- De acuerdo -dijo entonces el moreno-.

Uh... tal vez esa respuesta debía de haber sido pensada más detenidamente, porque era precisamente el _tema inicial_.

Sea como fuere, Sasuke terminó en un restaurante que no conocía, luego de haber viajado en la camioneta que en nada se parecía a su limusina. Sabía que la posición económica del rubio no era demasiado diferente de la suya, por lo cual le parecía un tanto curioso el hecho de que para su medio de transporte, prefiriese algo tan _común_.

Y realmente cuando Naruto había dicho que el restaurante parecía sacado de un libro de historia, no estaba bromeando. _Le Solei_* se trataba de un restaurante "temático", por lo que, desde el suelo hasta los uniformes de sus empleados recreaban a la era victoriana, incluso los platillos que se presentaba en la carta tenían nombres de antaño y otros tantos, eran realmente recetas antiguas que databan de aquellas fechas. Para sorpresa de Uchiha, de verdad terminó gustándole aquel sitio, donde el servicio era excelente, la comida buena y el ambiente estupendo... y siendo sinceros, tampoco la compañía había estado mal. Aunque en esa ocasión no habían hablado sólo de teatro, aun así su conversación no llegó a temas que a Sasuke no le agradaba tocar, pues no era muy adepto de comenzar a contar su vida intima, la vida de su familia o cualquier otra cosa que él consideraba como "demasiado personal". Naruto no hizo cuestiones que le incomodasen y todo se mantuvo en una plática bastante fluida.

- Estoy lleno -murmuró Uzumaki, soltando un suspiro mientras jugueteaba con un tenedor- Pero siempre hay lugar para el postre, no comerlo sería un pecado.

Naruto rió entre dientes y Sasuke no quiso hacer comentario alguno, porque sabía que terminaría diciéndole que a él no le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces.

- Realmente quiero agradecerte, Sasuke -siguió hablando, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Esto de la obra es muy importante para los del club, ellos realmente quieren ganar y no deseo defraudarlos. Todos tienen la loca idea de que yo voy a hacerlos ganar en el concurso -se rascó distraídamente una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice- Quiero que ganemos porque ellos se han esforzado mucho... y bueno, gracias otra vez, porque me has ayudado. Yo también deseo dar todo lo mejor de mí para ese concurso.

Aww, Naruto era todo un altruista, como todo buen protagonista heroico ¿No era eso asquerosamente adorable?

Y para suerte de Sasuke quien no tenía las palabras inmediatas para responder al discursillo del rubio, en aquel momento llegó una mesera, llevándose los platos vacios para después dejar en su lugar aquellos del postre. El ojiazul había pedido una rebanada de pastel que a simple vista se veía absolutamente empalagoso; el pelinegro en cambio había preferido un simple café frio -mezcla de helado y otras cosas- que apenas pasaba por un postre.

- ¿Sabes? De verdad quiero verte actuar.

Aquella simple e inocente frase de Uzumaki hizo que Sasuke paralizara sus movimientos apenas unos segundos, entrecerrando sus ojos con la sospecha comenzando a vislumbrarse en ellos. No iría a pedirle que regresara a eso de la actuación ¿O sí?

- Es decir, todo mundo habla de lo genial que eres, pero yo nunca te he visto, pienso que debes ser grandioso.

Aparentemente el tema no era muy importante para Naruto, porque estaba más entretenido en hundir la cuchara plateada que llevaba en mano, que en mirar al moreno.

- No creo que haya sido tan bueno -dijo finalmente Sasuke, usando un perfecto tono desinteresado-.

- No seas modesto, que no te queda -respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa- Hasta Iruka-sensei te alaba, así que realmente debiste dejar a todos con la boca abierta cuando actuabas.

- Estás exagerando -y en cambio, el formó una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios- No era la gran cosa, simplemente tomé algunas clases de actuación.

- Muchos en el club han tomado clases de actuación y no son tan buenos como los demás dicen que eres.

- Bueno, tú eres el que asegura que no tomó clases de actuación -repuso perspicazmente-.

Naruto arqueó una ceja ante aquella información, que estaba seguro, jamás había compartido con Sasuke, sin embargo no es como si fuese un secreto, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar.

- No lo hice -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-.

- ¿Y dónde aprendiste, entonces?

- Ah... bueno... -carraspeó un poco- No le he dicho a nadie... es un poco vergonzoso para mí.

Eso definitivamente interesó a Sasuke, quien aun así conservó una postura tranquila y normal.

- Pero no importa, yo también quiero conservar secretos -y levantó el mentón de forma altiva- Si tú no me dices por qué dejaste el teatro, yo no tengo que decir dónde aprendí a actuar.

El pelinegro arqueó ambas cejas y entonces chasqueó la lengua.

- Muy astuto, Naruto -concedió Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos- Pero aun así, no esperes que te diga por qué no estoy en ese teatrito.

- Pero si no era plan con maña -respondió alegremente- De verdad que siempre te pones todo dramático cuando tocamos el tema de por qué no estás en el Club... ya acéptalo, Sasuke, te pasó algo así súper catastrófico que marcó para siempre tu vida... una historia tan trágica que ameritaría que la trasladaran a un épico libro.

Naruto se echó a reír completamente de forma descarada, y Sasuke tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos con notoria molestia porque el pequeño cabrón del rubio se estaba burlando de él ¡Sí, se burlaba sin pena alguna!

- Realmente puedes llegar a ser increíblemente detestable -dijo entonces el moreno, con un tono acido-.

- Sí, bueno... es una de mis muchas cualidades -sonriendo se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca, saboreándolo por algunos segundos- Tú sabes que los actores tenemos que ser... multifacéticos -pareció que pensó aquella palabra durante algunos segundos antes de decirla-.

- En tu caso debería ser _multinefasto_.

- Oh, Sasuke -su tonó sonó increíblemente sorprendido- Me has herido con tan cruel comentario -y seguidamente se llevó una mano al pecho, soltando un largo suspiro-.

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella infantil muestra de "actuación" por parte de Naruto.

- No entiendo cómo te soportan en tu casa.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño ante el comentario, aunque esta vez no se encontraba fingiendo. Sin embargo, terminó por sonreír enormemente, descolocando un poco a Uchiha.

- En mi casa estamos todos locos -respondió jocosamente el pelirrubio- Mi mamá y el abuelo con sus libros, mi papá con sus planos, mi hermana con sus canciones y yo con el teatro... siempre que nos sentamos a comer tenemos que preguntar de qué está hablando el de al lado.

- Tsk -chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo ladeadamente- No seas exagerado, con toda seguridad tú eres el único que habla cosas que los demás no entienden.

- Deberías ir a mi casa a comer un día, así lo compruebas -dijo con sencillez- Estaría bien, porque a mi madre le agradas.

- Apenas intercambiamos palabras, dudo mucho que yo le pueda agradar por eso.

- Pero ella dijo que le pareciste un joven amable y educado -aseguró el ojiazul-.

Naruto se abstuvo de decir que en realidad, le había contado el motivo por el cual Sasuke había ido a buscarlo -la metida de pata de Uchiha cuando habló mal del Club, la mentira de Kiba y la posterior visita a domicilio de Sasuke para hacerlo "recapacitar"-; al escuchar aquel pequeño relato, su madre acabó riéndose completamente y diciéndole que le encantaría que aquel compañero suyo tan _gracioso_ los visitara de nuevo.

- Lo sé, suena demasiado cliché -se apresuró a agregar el rubio- Pero tú sabes cómo son las mamás... siempre buscando que sus hijos se junten con "jovencitos de bien" -con los dedos de sus manos imitó las comillas imaginarias al decir esas palabras- Y tonterías como esas. Así que espero que el día que te invite a mi casa, aceptes.

Quizás porque últimamente no prestaba demasiada atención a sus acciones -desde luego que era eso, estaba siendo muy descuidado, sí, sí... claro-, fue que Sasuke asintió a las palabras del ojiazul, dando la confirmación que el blondo deseaba y que dibujó automáticamente una sonrisa en sus labios.

Podía notarse perfectamente que todo era causa de estar distraído, porque seguramente de otra forma el moreno jamás hubiese aceptado dar "una vuelta por allí" con Naruto, una vez que ambos salieron de Le Solei. Sí, era poca falta de atención lo que provocó que aquel simple encuentro para una comida, se extendiese más allá de ella y finalmente, Sasuke hubiese acabado llegando a su casa alrededor de las once de la noche. Una hora bastante pobre para cualquier jovencito adinerado y liberal, pero que para Sasuke que jamás había sido adepto a andar en compañía de amigos, asistir a fiestas o cualquier cosa parecida, el mero hecho de llegar a su hogar a esa hora representaba algo bastante inusual para sí mismo, sobre todo porque en realidad Naruto y él no hicieron en realidad gran cosa.

Después de salir del restaurante, efectivamente se dedicaron a vagar un poco por la ciudad, antes de que el rubio le convenciese de entrar a ver la película de moda, la típica que todo mundo se pasaba comentando. Sobra decir que ambos no disfrutaron realmente de ella a diferencia de otros espectadores que seguramente la encontraron entretenida; así cuando salieron de la función, indudablemente comenzaron a criticar las pésimas actuaciones según su punto de vista- como si ambos fuesen todos unos maestros en ese campo-, cosa que resultaba un tanto fanfarrón de su parte pero que, como buenos seres humanos, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de sentirse todos unos _expertos _en la materia de actuación -ya que definitivamente era su _área_- y por lo tanto, con derecho de sentirse igualmente superiores de alguna manera.

Luego de su pequeña incursión en el cine, acabaron caminando por uno de los parques principales de la ciudad, donde descansaron junto a una vistosa fuente, hablando de cosas que francamente en aquel momento Sasuke ya no recordaba, aunque si tenía muy presente que después de eso, emprendieron marcha siguiendo el camino que marcaba la orilla de uno de los dos grandes ríos que atravesaban la ciudad. Fue así como la noche había caído sobre ellos y, decidiendo repentinamente que de verdad ya era tarde, Naruto por fin llamó entonces para que pasaran a recogerlos y así el moreno llegó a su casa en aquella camioneta tan poco "elegante", siendo despedido por un sonriente rubio que le agradeció entusiastamente su ayuda y también, aquel día tan entretenido que aceptó pasar con él a manera de compensación.

Ahora que Sasuke estaba ya en su hogar, repasando mental y cuidadosamente todo lo que en ese día aconteció, fue que repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación. No era el hecho de que había permitido que Naruto lo retuviese a su lado tanto tiempo, tampoco lo inesperadamente ameno que fue todo, ni mucho menos lo ciertamente rápido que el tiempo se fue... no, el descubrimiento que acababa de idealizar era otro, uno tenebroso y hasta perverso.

Porque justo allí, parado en mitad de la oscuridad, con los pies descalzos sobre el suelo alfombrado, Sasuke Uchiha acababa de darse cuenta de que todo lo hecho aquel día al lado del rubio, sonaba exactamente como...

_Como una cita_.

Sí, como una de esas cosas absurdas y tontas... pero, naturalmente ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Claro que sí! Porque Sasuke se negaba a creer que realmente hubiese tenido algo parecido a... a eso de las citas ridículas y no es que en caso de ser una, lo hubiese pasado mal... es decir ¡No había sido una cita! Así que no importaba si le había agradado la compañía de Naruto o no... o si Naruto era material para una cita o no... o si Sasuke quería tener una o no...

¡Y ya bastaba de tantos "o" y "no"! Porque definitivamente Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado y por eso estaba pensando en tantas sandeces -como parecía venir siendo su nueva costumbre-, por lo que sin ningún miramiento procedió entonces a apresurarse para dejarse caer en la cama y así poder cortar con el hilo de todos aquellos pensamientos tan estúpidos. Pasados unos segundos suspiró contra su almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando dormirse pronto. Pero a pesar de que lo intentó, no dejó de pensar en Naruto y en ese día que acababa de pasar con él, hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*** Hasta que Mueras**: Es en realidad un fanfic mío, de tres capítulos y ya terminado. Quienes lo hayan leído les sonará familiar y ya sabrán más o menos de qué va a tratarse esa obra (que bueno, un poco de autopromoción a nadie hace daño XD) y para quieres no lo hayan leído, los invito a leerlo, simplemente deben ir a mi perfil y allí lo encontraran.

*** Himno a la Alegría**: Composición de Amado Regueiro Rodríguez basada en el último Movimiento de la 9º sinfonía de Ludwig van Beethoven, y bajo los arreglos de Oswaldo Ferrero Gutiérrez y Edward Hodges. Es interpretada por diferentes artistas y es considerado un himno a la Paz (lo acepto, esto lo copié directamente de wikipedia... pero es que tenía tanta pereza ya XD).

*** Morir de Amor**: Es la letra de una canción perteneciente a la Rondalla de Saltillo (Coahuila, México), quienes son un grupo que han llevado esta agrupación de generación en generación; interpretando varios temas tanto propios como de varios artistas, siendo lo más sobresaliente las canciones de índole romántica como las baladas y aquellas utilizadas esencialmente en las serenatas.

*** Le Solei**: (francés) El Sol.

Ush, odio esta parte de cada capítulo que termino, porque siempre que lo hago, han pasado mil años desde el anterior, así que siempre tengo que dar excusas XD pero bueno, que será el cansancio, será que mañana me voy a un destino lejano (me obligan a viajar T^T odio salir del país) o será que simplemente no tengo cara para mostrarles, pero igualmente yo me despido, agradeciéndoles infinitamente como siempre, a cada preciosa personita que se toma su tiempo para leer estas locuras mías y sobre todo, a cada una que se toma su valioso tiempo para escribirme un comentario.

Ahora, como ultimo detalle, por allí me dijeron que este fanfic quedaría bien para un NaruSasu (al igual que también me han comentado lo mismo de Anuario); si les soy sincera, soy una fan del estilo: SasuNaru/NaruSasu, a mí lo que siempre me ha hecho ilusión es que estén juntos *-* quizás el problema es que no he tenido la oportunidad de poder explayarme con el NaruSasu en ninguno de mis fanfics actuales XD aunque eso sólo significa que espero la oportunidad de poder poner tanto SasuNaru como NaruSasu en un solo fanfic... así que igual este puede ser un dato para que lo tengan en cuenta XD

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos..._" —°¤:.


	7. VII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo VII**

**S**e había vuelto ya una rutina el que Sasuke fuese al teatro incluso de manera inconsciente, pues cada vez que las clases se daban por finalizadas, sus pasos siempre se dirigían hacia allí aun antes de que Uchiha se percatara. Era cierto que ya no tenía nada más que aportarle al rubio, que su actuación no necesitaba seguir siendo revisada, pero aun así, el moreno se las había ingeniado para continuar yendo en calidad de examinador, no porque quisiera estar allí ¡Claro que no! Sino porque tenía demasiado tiempo libre y nada que hacer... sí, seguro. Era por eso que continuaba yendo.

Aquel día sin embargo, no había podido ir directamente a dicho lugar, pues Sai le había pedido que le ayudase con el transporte de unos cuadros que pensaba llevar a casa, para así poder continuar trabajando en ellos. Sin mejor remedio, Sasuke había accedido a ayudar a su primo, aunque jamás se esperó que fuesen a ser tantos cuadros como los que tuvo que cargar en un par de viajes de ida y vuelta a la dichosa limusina que últimamente sólo se llevaba a Sai, pues Sasuke solía irse más tarde -por obvias razones-.

Para cuando terminó, el moreno casi suspiró aliviado -no que se hubiese dado cuenta- al ver que aun le quedaba tiempo suficiente, como para presenciar una buena parte del ensayo. Así emprendió su marcha por los ya casi desiertos pasillos, hasta que llegó hacia las bien conocidas puertas, donde como de costumbre, traspasó sin dudar.

Para su sorpresa, no había gente en el escenario como esperaba pero aquel detalle pasó rápidamente a segundo plano cuando a sus oídos llegó un sonido peculiar, que rápidamente identificó como la voz de Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las gradas, no muy lejos de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el asiento delantero y el mentón apoyado sobre los mismos.

Lo normal ante la situación habría sido que Sasuke se acercara al instante, pero Naruto no se encontraba realmente hablando, sino que estaba... cantando.

Sí, se hallaba cantando aun para más asombro del pelinegro, que desde luego, era eso lo último que se esperaba. Y entonces se quedó allí, de pie, atento a las palabras que llegaban bastante claras y firmes ante el inminente silencio del resto del teatro.

Mas el ojiazul paró un momento y Sasuke se pensó descubierto, pero pronto luego de un suspiro volvió a entonar la canción que le era desconocida al moreno, pero que definitivamente parecía comenzar en una parte muy diferente a donde se había quedado.

- _Déjenme si estoy llorando, ni un consuelo estoy buscando, quiero estar solo con mi dolor. Si me ves que a solas voy llorando, es que estoy de pronto recordando a un amor que no consigo olvidar... Déjame si estoy llorando, es que sigo procurando, en cada lágrima a darme paz, pues el llanto le hace bien al alma, si ha sufrido perdiendo la calma, y yo quiero olvidar que tu amor ya se fue_.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se percató de algo y no sólo era el hecho de que la voz de Naruto sonaba realmente dolida, sino que, de perfil como se encontraba -y completamente ajeno a su presencia- era fácilmente distinguible que se encontraba llorando.

- _Si me ven que estoy llorando, es que a solas voy sacando la nostalgia que ahora vive en mí, no me pidan ni una explicación, si es que no ha de hallar mi corazón, la felicidad que ya perdí, y ha negado en este mar de llanto, sentiré que no te quise tanto y quizás me olvidaré de ti. _

La voz le tembló por un momento y soltó un suspiro pesaroso, pero aun así continuo, justo cuando un par de lágrimas más resbalaron por las mejillas del rubio, seguidas de otras más.

- _Si me ven que estoy llorando, es que a solas voy sacando, la nostalgia que ahora vive en mí, no me pidan ni una explicación, si es que no ha de hallar mi corazón, la felicidad que ya perdí, y ha negado en este mar de llanto, sentiré que no te quise tanto y quizás me olvidaré de ti.__*** **_

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas casi con un gemido lastimero y apenas terminó, Naruto escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, donde por sus pequeños espasmos, parecía seguir llorando, pero de manera totalmente silenciosa.

Sasuke se estaba totalmente estupefacto, inmóvil como estatua, con sus ojos color ónice bien abiertos y aunque también entreabrió los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, simplemente las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Se encontraba totalmente paralizado, si saber qué hacer, sabiendo que seguramente aquella escena era algo que no debía presenciar. Era decir... Naruto parecía estar sufriendo por... amor... o algo así. Sonaba a lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta la afligida canción que había interpretado, además del aspecto tan desconsolado que había tenido mientras la cantaba, para ahora terminar así, aparentemente llorando sus penas.

Seguramente algo se hubo desconectado en el cerebro de Uchiha, pues ningún pensamiento útil le llegó y en cambio, aunque quería retroceder hasta la puerta y desaparecer por donde vino, su cuerpo hizo algo muy diferente.

- Naruto.

El rubio claramente le escuchó muy bien, pues no tardó en sobresaltarse, girando hacia su dirección, enderezándose, parpadeando pronunciadamente para despejar sus ojos de las lagrimas que habían en ellos y así poder ver con más claridad.

- Sasuke -murmuró en respuesta, con su voz sonando nasal, obviamente por el haber estado llorando- Te estaba esperando -agregó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, buscando secar las lágrimas-.

Francamente si el pelinegro creía que no podría sorprenderse más, pues se había equivocado, pues el que Naruto le hablase con tanta tranquilidad, como si no tuviera las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, era sencillamente algo descolocado.

- Perdona que me veas así -dijo, con una sonrisa avergonzada- Es que me aburría y me puse a cantar un poco.

Uchiha seguía sin avanzar ni un paso, pero por lo menos arqueó ambas cejas en una muestra total de escepticismo.

- Era una canción que mi papá me enseñó. Es realmente triste y me dejé llevar.

Por la expresión que tendría Sasuke en ese momento, estaba seguro de que le había dejado muy en claro a Naruto que no le creía ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, y tal vez por ello el rubio continuó con su aparente explicación.

- Es que la letra te desgarra -dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz, sonriendo con diversión- Dan ganas de cortarse las venas con oírla... sólo imagínatelo, una persona llorando amargamente por su amor perdido, pasando sus días tan miserable, sin poder olvidar... sólo sufriendo por el pasado, sufriendo por lo que perdió... siempre pensando en quien ama y que ya no tiene más -y lanzó un largo suspiro- Y entonces me imagino en su lugar y... yo también quiero llorar, porque siento como si también me doliera.

Desde luego aquella explicación podría incluso rayar en lo ridículo, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiese siquiera decir que aquello sonaba a tontería, fue que se percató de que eso encajaba perfectamente con lo que ya antes había llegado a pensar. Aquel peculiar asunto de que Naruto parecía contar con la facilidad de darle credibilidad a lo que hacía, porque efectivamente daba la apariencia de que lo sentía.

Si incluso en ese momento se había puesto a llorar cual hombre descorazonado, sólo por el hecho de que la canción que interpretaba hablaba sobre una gran pena, misma que aparentemente, se "transmitía" hacia él, no sólo entonces le daba la razón a la anterior teoría de Uchiha, sino que también le dejaba ver que el talento de Naruto era puramente natural, quizás tenía algún tipo de sensibilidad que escapaba a la total comprensión del pelinegro.

Finalmente, sacudió apenas la cabeza para regresarse a la realidad y poder responderle el ojiazul, que lo miraba fijamente, tal vez preguntándose por qué se había quedado de pie, sin decir nada.

- Francamente luces como una nenaza llorando.

Dos milisegundos después Sasuke abrió bien los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, como si hubiese sido algo que saliera sin permiso de sus labios.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y seguidamente, se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios, en una mueca absolutamente burlesca.

- Oh, discúlpeme, señor increíblemente varonil... resulta que a los actores nos encanta ser nenazas. Hace falta serlo cuando te toca llorarle en escena a tu supuesto amor muerto -y seguidamente suspiró de forma sobreactuada, acentuando aquella sonrisa maliciosa suya- Creo que acabo de descubrir la verdadera razón por la que dejaste el Club... te sentías menos macho.

Y seguidamente, el rubio soltó una aparatosa carcajada, burlándose con completo descaro.

El moreno casi necesitó golpearse para salir nuevamente del mutismo en el cual se había quedado; aunque si habría que admitirlo, se encontraba bastante aliviado de que Naruto no se hubiese tomado sus palabras como un insulto directo.

- No digas idioteces -respondió mordaz- No dejé la actuación por algo tan estúpido... sólo... son cosas mías ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y se encogió jovialmente de hombros.

- Ya va, Sasuke, acéptalo... sí te pasó el trauma de tu vida con el teatro... ¡Debieron haberte confundido con una chica!

Y nuevamente Uzumaki se tiró a reír sin recato alguno, mostrando que se encontraba bastante entretenido con esa situación.

Extrañamente la reacción del ojinegro no fue la que realmente él esperaba, que era algo así como enojarse y decirle a Naruto que se fuese al demonio. Contrariamente a eso, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y llevarse una mano al rostro, como si se encontrase pidiendo algún tipo de ayuda divina al cielo, aunque desde luego, aquella sonrisa desestimaba la seriedad de todo.

Cuando el rubio se tranquilizó, fue entonces cuando aprovechó para hacer la pregunta que en otras circunstancias, habría formulado desde el principio.

- ¿Dónde están todos? -cuestionó-.

- Iruka-sensei nos ha dado dos días libres antes de comenzar los ensayos con vestuario. Por eso te estaba esperando, para avistarte.

- Pudiste mandarme un mensaje.

El blondo esbozó otra sonrisa, una que ciertamente, parecía ladina.

- Pude -dijo con deliberada lentitud-.

Naruto entonces se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de plástico, sostenida entre sus dedos índice y medio.

- Pero creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta para invitarte a Le Solei. Tengo una tarjeta de crédito nueva y yo creo que hay que aprovecharla.

Era ya algo oficial que con Naruto uno nunca podría dejar de esperarse sorpresas de todo tipo.

- ¿Tarjeta nueva? -cuestionó-.

- Sí, mi mami me la dio por ser un niño bueno -y sacó la lengua, en total juego-.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con burla por el anterior comentario, reconociendo apenas que entre ellos ya existía cierto grado de confianza.

- Así que... ¿Qué dices?

Aquella era la oportunidad ideal para rechazar la invitación del rubio, como debía de haber hecho en las dos ocasiones anteriores. Sí, ahora definitivamente sí lo haría.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

- ¡No juegues! ¿De verdad te gusta **The Black Parade***? ¡Eso es genial!

A Naruto poco le preocupó que estuviesen en un restaurantillo fino, donde eso de exaltarse y gritar no era precisamente lo más refinado del mundo, pero parecía tan entusiasmado con algo tan simple que a Sasuke no le importó.

Y, en efecto... nuevamente por tercera ocasión... había terminado diciendo que sí.

- No creo que sea para tanto -replicó el moreno con cierto tono aburrido-.

- Claro que lo es, no he conocido a nadie en esta escuela que también le guste The Black Parade. No parece que sea tu estilo de música.

- Fue accidental... mi abuelo me regaló un disco diciendo que ese era el tipo del ruido infernal que le gustaba a los jovencitos de mi edad -dijo con una mueca de total fastidio-.

El rubio se carcajeó, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

- Tú abuelo es grande -dijo, ahogando otra risa- Yo estoy pirado por ellos desde que sacaron su primer disco. Si logró buenas calificaciones podré ir a verlos al concierto que darán en Londres.

- Lo más seguro es que vaya yo también.

Y sin necesidad de tener que sacar buenas calificaciones, ya que estamos.

- Fui a la firma de discos que tuvieron aquí ¡Y conseguí una fotografía con ellos! -dijo el rubio eufórico-.

Naruto se apresuró a rebuscar entre sus ropas, para sacar su ridículamente moderno celular, manejándolo con rapidez y girando la pantalla hacia él, mostrándole una fotografía. Con un gesto cotidiano, el pelinegro extendió la mano y lo tomó.

En efecto, Naruto se encontraba de pie, rodeado de los miembros de la banda. Naturalmente daba la apariencia de que se hallaban en una tienda de discos. El moreno no se centró en los integrantes del grupo, como era de esperarse, sino en Naruto, que se veía radiante, pues la expresión en su rostro era de total felicidad y su sonrisa parecía hasta brillar por sí misma. Y desde luego, antes de que Sasuke comenzara a pensar tonterías sobre esa fotografía, le regresó el teléfono móvil al otro.

- Es mi tesoro -repuso con aire soñador- Y además... ya sé que en tu cumpleaños si te regalo algo de The Black Parade te va a gustar.

El ojinegro arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

- Aunque no sé cuando es tu cumpleaños -repuso Uzumaki- El mío es el diez de octubre ¿Y el tuyo?

- Veintitrés de julio -y la verdad era que no lo había pensado demasiado para responder-.

- Vale, ya mismo lo anoto en mi agenda.

Y mientras Naruto parecía irse directo a la agenda de su teléfono, Sasuke en realidad no necesitó de anotar nada, porque justo desde ese momento comenzó a repetirse la fecha que había escuchado hasta que finalmente, acabó por memorizarla.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Cuando aquellos dos días de descanso terminaron, Uchiha no tuvo que cavilarlo demasiado para decidirse a ir a los ensayos, como de costumbre.

Y como de costumbre, no encontró demasiada variación en ellos. Todos decían sus líneas a la perfección, las actuaciones estaban pulidas, había ocasionales bromas y ese ambiente tan agradable de compañerismo que, pese a que no le gustase admitirlo, en su tiempo, cuando Sasuke había sido parte de aquel grupo, también había llegado a disfrutar.

Lo que sí significaba un notable cambio era el haberlos visto a todos ataviados en los trajes que usarían para la puesta en escena de la obra, naturalmente, la caracterización no se encontraba completa, pues aun faltaban las pelucas y el maquillaje, pero esos eran detalles que se solían afinar dos o tres días antes, pues por el momento la única función de ensayar con los vestuarios era para ver cómo se desenvolvían los actores en ellos, además de medir los tiempos entre cada cambio de escena y de ropa.

Probablemente porque se interesaba por su actuación, era que Sasuke había prestado toda su atención a Naruto, quien al salir al escenario en un traje negro, le había parecido completamente diferente al escandaloso rubio con el que había convivido últimamente. Aquel dichoso traje parecía conferirle cierto aspecto... maduro, solemne. Y se desenvolvía por el escenario tan condenadamente bien, que hasta parecía como si siempre hubiese actuado con esa vestimenta puesta.

Costaba aceptarlo, pero se veía bastante bien. Y afortunadamente Uchiha no tenía que expresarle ese pensamiento a nadie más, pues ya suficiente tenía con tener que lidiar con el él solo. Ya no era como si Naruto le desagradase, que ciertamente, nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo al comienzo, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de tener que convivir con él, porque... bueno, Sasuke no había deseado conocerlo -al principio-, simplemente el verlo actuar le parecía más que suficiente. Pero Uzumaki había venido con su tonta sonrisa de premio, pidiéndole ayuda, invitándolo a cafeterías, dándole su número telefónico y tratándolo como si fuese su amigo de toda la vida.

Y era un amigo muy diferente a los que tenía, al estar con él no se sentía como en compañía de Yuugo y Suigetsu y absolutamente, tampoco como con Karin, quien aunque era su amiga, nunca perdía la oportunidad de insinuarle que estaría encantada de ser algo más. Lo mismo sucedía con Kiba y con cualquier otra persona con la cual tuviese que llevar un trato de camaradería. No sabía identificarlo, pero definitivamente existía algo en la convivencia que mantenía con Naruto que era distinto... aunque inesperadamente agradable.

Así, con ideas de ese tipo, Uchiha pasó todo el ensayo, no profundizando demasiado en sus pensamientos porque, como ya había comprobado anteriormente, eso podría llevarlo a imaginarse tonterías de las que era mejor mantenerse alejado. Pero habría sido de necios negar que Uzumaki estuvo en su mente en todo momento, no sólo por el hecho de tener que estarle viendo actuar.

Finalmente cuando el Club dio por finalizada su práctica -que había sido un poco más larga que de costumbre-, todos parecían gratamente complacidos, con el humor suficiente para bromear, pero ese ambiente tan afable fue abruptamente cortado cuando se escuchó el claro sonido de aplausos, fuertes y lentos. De ese tipo de aplausos que más que una ovación, eran un reclamo o hasta una burla. Y no, no era Sasuke quien los estaba profiriendo, pues incluso Uchiha también se había girado en su lugar, buscando la fuente de aquel inesperado sonido, aunque por su posición, los miembros del Club ya lo habían encontrado al tener una mejor vista del teatro.

Allí, no muy lejos de la entrada oeste, se encontraba una figura que definitivamente era ajena. Por su apariencia, se trataba de un chico de su edad, de cabello rojizo, piel pálida y si hubiesen estado más cerca, todos habrían podido decir con seguridad que sus ojos eran color verdes. Sin embargo no eran sus rasgos físicos lo que había hecho enmudecer a los presentes, sino el hecho de que llevaba un uniforme que todos fácilmente reconocieron. Era el uniforme escolar de la Saint Sable.

Un pensamiento casi colectivo se instaló en los integrantes del Club y hasta en Sasuke, pues el tener allí a un estudiante de Saint Sable, justo en el teatro, donde seguramente había presenciado parte de la actuación del Club de Saint Feuille, teniendo además en cuenta los pequeños detalles de que la competencia se encontraba ya muy cerca y que eran los de la Saint Sable su mayor rival, no se necesitaba entonces ser un gran pensador para suponer que aquel chico -osado e impertinente- seguramente se encontraba allí en calidad de espía, algo que era por demás inaudito, porque eso jamás había ocurrido. Era cierto que los cinco grandes colegios siempre estaban buscando llevar la delantera, pero eso de montar espionaje de una manera tan descarada definitivamente se salía del margen.

Mas, antes de que cualquiera se pusiera en actitud violenta -o alguna reacción semejante-, Naruto se apresuró a bajar del escenario con un gran salto, emprendiendo carrera hacia donde se encontraba aquel pelirrojo, mientras los demás únicamente se quedaron estáticos, observando sin saber qué decir. Más de uno se imaginó alguna escena donde el rubio se le tiraba encima, como en una película de acción, exigiéndole a aquel desconocido que se marchara y defendiendo "heroicamente" al Club... bueno, tal vez lo ultimo únicamente lo habían imaginado unas cuantas chicas, pero por lo menos la mayoría si creyó que allí iba a armarse una pelea.

La sorpresa fue entonces doblemente enorme cuando todos vieron que, en lugar de saltarle encima para darle un golpe, Naruto se quedaba de pie unos segundos frente al pelirrojo -que no parecía para nada perturbado- y seguidamente, lo abrazaba... ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Lo abrazaba!

- ¡Gaara! -gritó entonces estridentemente el rubio al separarse de él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- ¡Hace siglos que no te veo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

Y mientras tanto... todos los presentes permanecieron callados, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando allí.

Sasuke por su parte se preguntaba además otra cosa...

... ¿Quién era aquel imbécil pelirrojo y por qué Naruto estaba tan feliz de verlo?

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*Letra de la canción: "**Déjenme si estoy llorando**", escrita por Alfonso Curiet y Nelson Ned. Dependiendo de quien la interprete presenta algunas variaciones, yo he usado la versión de Los Ángeles Negros. Y bueno, por otro lado… no sé, supongo que como esta canción ha sido últimamente el himno de mis penas, no me resistí y de alguna forma tenía que sacar un poco del trauma, así que acabé incluyéndola en este capitulo XDD

*** The Black Parade**: Álter ego creado y utilizado por la banda de My Chemical Romance, para promocionar su tercer álbum musical del mismo nombre. En cuanto al fanfic, no necesariamente está relacionado con MCR (vale, que sí, la intención es recordarlos XD) así que podrían tomarlos como una banda cualquiera.

No saben lo que me emociona poder haber terminado un capítulo, pues no me tomó tanto como había pensado. Siendo sincera, la verdad es que comencé a escribir sin saber realmente qué quería poner y al final, todo terminó escribiéndose solo. Me moría de ganas por poner a Gaara, quien desde el comienzo ya tenía su papel resignado y finalmente ya he podido darme ese gustillo. Pero bueno, mejor en lugar de divagar tanto con mis notas, me apresuraré a subir este capítulo, agradeciéndole mucho a todo aquel que lo lea.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. _"Ofrecer amistad a alguien que quiere amor, es como ofrecer un pan a quien muere de sed..._" —°¤:.


	8. VIII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**CuMbReS BoRrAsCoSaS **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo VIII**

- **T**us amiguitos no están bien de la cabeza ¿Verdad?

Naruto rió alegremente con total descaro ante esa frase, encogiéndose de hombros, actividad que no resultó tan simple pues se encontraba apoyado espalda con espalda con Gaara.

- Sólo son un poco dramáticos.

- ¿Un poco? Me miraron como si fuera un homicida buscado.

- Bueno... -dijo el rubio tentativamente- La verdad es que tienes cierto aire de... maniaco, pero es sólo por tu abuso con el delineador de ojos.

- Lo dice la persona que lleva años soñando con tatuarse las mejillas con esas... ¿Cómo las llamas?

- Marcas de ninja.

- A mí siempre me han parecido bigotes de gato.

Uzumaki se giró lo suficiente como para hundir su codo justo en medio de la espalda del pelirrojo, que aunque no se quejó si se removió un poco.

- Al menos es mejor que lo que te has puesto en la frente... meses, Gaara, te castigaron meses -dijo de manera escandalosa- No podía llamarte ni ir a tu casa, sentía como si estuvieras en la cárcel y al menos allí les dejan a los convictos tener una que otra visita.

- Sí... pero al final me salí con la mía.

- No es cierto, no le provocaste el infarto que querías a tu padre.

- Pero al menos tengo un lindo tatuaje en color rojo sangre.

- Y luego te quejas de que la gente te ve como un homicida buscado.

Sabaku no Gaara podía adjudicarse -sin ningún problema- el titulo de "mejor amigo" de Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos se conocían desde que tenían seis años y habían compartido todo tipo de situaciones y "aventuras", incluyendo aquella que había conseguido que los expulsaran de su anterior escuela. Pero esa era otra historia.

Aunque sacaba buenas calificaciones, no tenía algún vicio dañino como el alcohol, el cigarro o las drogas y jamás había sido arrestado, aun así, le causaba a su padre -de nombre Gosu- más problemas de los que podía contar. Y no eran del tipo de problemas como: "Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente", sino más bien del tipo: "Lo sé, soy un maldito cabrón y no quiero que se te olvide". Pero en general su padre tenía la culpa de la eterna manía que Gaara le profesaba y no sólo él, sino también sus hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankurou, sólo que ellos no eran tan extremistas en sus muestras de poco entusiasmo por su figura paternal. Pero ese tipo de cosas solían pasar cuando tu padre era un autentico bastardo, de esos que se preocupan primero por atender sus negocios que por acordarse del cumpleaños de sus hijos. Honestamente ni siquiera Naruto entendía por qué un hombre que obviamente no se interesaba lo suficiente en sus hijos, los había tenido en primer lugar. Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan malas, al menos no lo serían dentro de poco, pues en vista de la... err... "incompatibilidad" familiar, Gosu había decidido que Temari al cumplir veintiún años -siendo ella la mayor- se haría cargo de sus dos hermanos, por lo que a Gosu únicamente iba a concernirle el ocuparse de dar el dinero suficiente como para cubrir los gastos que pudiesen tener -desde sus estudios, hasta el lugar donde viviesen-. El trato era definitivamente algo cómodo y demostraba también, por desgracia, la aversión que Gosu le tenía a la paternidad, aunque por lo menos demostraba la decencia de cumplir con lo económico, que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos.

Pero ¡Hey! Había que ser positivos ¿Vivir con tus hermanos mayores, sin tener que preocuparte de los padres? Muchos adolescentes prácticamente matarían por esa posibilidad.

- Debiste avisarme -continuó el ojiazul- No que me queje de la sorpresa, porque de verdad me alegra verte... pero al menos así podría haberle dicho a mis compañeros que vendrías y no se habrían alterado tanto.

- ¿Y qué con el tipejo de cabello negro?

- Había muchos.

- El que comenzó a interrogarte y que no dejaba de mirarme como si hubiese pateado a su perro.

Naruto se rió con completo regocijo, provocando que en Gaara se plasmara una sonrisa. Por alguna razón desde que eran niños, al pelirrojo siempre le había gustado el sonido de su risa, quizás por el hecho de que Uzumaki había sido el primer amigo con el cual había podido compartir una carcajada.

- Ése era Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke? -pareció pensarlo unos momentos- Es un nombre muy corriente, le queda bien porque él también es del tipo aburrido.

- Oh, Gaara, deja de ser tan... _delicado_ -casi siseó la palabra con burla- No todos pueden tener ojos de color y cabello llamativo... no podemos culparlos por no ser tan exóticos como nosotros.

- Claro que podemos, es su culpa por ser tan comunes.

- Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa -dijo con juego-.

En realidad no es que Naruto y Gaara tuviesen alguna clase de racismo asociado a un ego absurdo y superficial. No... era más bien que sus más tiernos años infantiles habían estado plagados con alguna que otra burla hiriente por sus peculiaridades físicas, lo que había dado como resultado que los dos decidiesen que el resto de los niñitos eran malintencionados y que además, morían de la envidia, porque Naruto y Gaara eran demasiado geniales con sus ojos de color y sus cabellos rubios y pelirrojos -respectivamente-. Pero aquella también era otra historia.

- Mi psiquiatra dice que en realidad he estado teniendo retrocesos.

- Tú no tienes psiquiatra, Gaara.

- Tal vez debería -dijo, entrecerrando el ojo izquierdo con una expresión critica- Una cosa es saber que estás loco, pero que un profesional te lo confirme debe de ser totalmente en _onda_.

- ¿Sabes? En ocasiones de verdad me preocupas.

- No más de lo que tú me llegas a preocupar a mí.

- _Aww_, Gaara -arrulló jocosamente- Si sigues diciendo cosas así, vas a arruinar tu reputación de homicida buscado.

- Oh, cállate.

Seguidamente los dos comenzaron a reír, de ese tipo de risa que ataca inexplicablemente, pero que era totalmente difícil de aplacar a la primera. Aunque el motivo de la misma quizás no era tan complicado de comprender... después de todo, cuando se está con un buen amigo, sobran razones para estar feliz.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

- ...y entonces yo le dije: "No-oh" y ella dijo: "Si-i", así que yo agarré el bolso y la golpee antes de irme corriendo. La verdad me hubiera quedado a darle una lección, pero acababan de hacerme una manicura y no quería arruinarla porque odio cuando las uñas se me...

Las conversaciones con Karin -si es que realmente se le podían llamar "conversaciones"- siempre solían ser un poco incoherentes, en ocasiones bizarras pero casi siempre absurdas. La pelirroja era tremendamente inteligente, pero definitivamente ser la única mujer entre un grupo de cuatro amigos no la ayudaba demasiado, eso sin contar el hecho de que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con uno de esos amigos, lo que siempre la llevaba a tratar de impresionarlo o ganar su atención... cosa en la cual, estaba por demás decirlo, fallaba.

Karin y compañía se encontraban en un nuevo club de moda, de esos increíblemente exclusivos al comienzo, pero que después, conforme el tiempo pasaba, el interés se perdía y pronto otro nuevo club se ponía en la cima de la popularidad. No era que a Sasuke realmente le interesaran todas esas patrañas, pero tenía que aceptar el hecho de que, siendo sus amigos tan escasos, no le quedaba mejor remedio que aceptar de vez en cuando sus propuestas de actividades. Además era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su tarea de Italiano, por dos buenas razones: la primera era que no le importaba ni un comino lo que Karin estuviese diciendo y la segunda, era que tampoco le importaba lo que a su alrededor acontecía.

No era como si Juugo o Suigetsu estuviesen tal pendiente de la cháchara de la pelirroja, pero en ocasiones era mejor dejarla hablar a su antojo antes que escuchar sus quejas.

Justo cuando Uchiha trataba de pensar en cómo traducir una frase, su teléfono móvil sonó con la melodía que delataba un mensaje. Por su mente pasaron los posibles emisores, pero en especial un nombre sobresalió en su gama de pensamientos, casi como si estuviese deseando tener la razón; al comprobar la pantalla de su celular, una simple palabra se la dio.

"_Dobe_" era lo único que se leía.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke jamás había tenido la... desfachatez de llamar así a Naruto en su cara, porque sabía que al rubio no le haría gracia y tampoco era como si ambos tuviesen la confianza como para insultarse... despistando aquel pequeño incidente cuando el moreno había insultado al Club de Teatro completo -y por ende, al mismo Uzumaki-. Pero por alguna razón, no había podido evitar asociar al rubio con aquel adorable "apodo" que, seguramente si se lo decía, iba a ganarse que Naruto lo mirase de mal modo.

Pero es que era verdad, Naruto merecía ser llamado "dobe" con todas las justas razones del mundo.

"_Esta ha sido la practica + larga d la historia. Todos siguen preguntando xk tengo un amigo d la Sable y hasta Neji dijo k yo podría ser un espía. Puedes creerlo? Creo k todos han visto demasiada tv. X cierto, xk no viniste hoy?"_

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos despectivamente, antes de borrar el mensaje sin ningún titubeo, guardando nuevamente su teléfono móvil y volviendo a centrar su mirada en la tarea de italiano... sin embargo, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en las blancas paginas de su cuaderno, su atención en realidad se encontraba dispersa, divagando.

Parecía toda una desfachatez que Naruto preguntase por su presencia, cuando el día anterior lo había ignorado completamente, yéndose con aquel pelirrojo con aspecto de vándalo callejero al que habían obligado a ponerse un uniforme caro. Ni siquiera se despidió de Sasuke, cuando el ojiazul bien sabía que Uchiha únicamente perdía su tiempo en aquel teatro por él, así que lo menos que el rubio pudo haber hecho fue decirle a su amiguito el callejero que se largara, que tenía ya un _compromiso_ previo con Sasuke. Pero _no_, se había ido con él sin darle una explicación al moreno ¡Y Sasuke definitivamente se la merecía! Llevaba semanas enteras viendo practicar al blondo, regalando su valioso tiempo para hacerle el favor a Naruto de analizar su actuación ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba? Dejándolo a un lado para largarse con aquel supuesto Gaara.

Pues bien, si Naruto tanto quería estar con su _amiguito_ ¡Pues que se quedará con él! El ojinegro definitivamente ya no iba a molestarse siquiera en contestar ridículos mensajitos de su parte, no hasta que Uzumaki le diera la enorme explicación que le debía y le dijese quien era aquel idiota de cabellos rojos.

Sasuke estaba en su derecho, sí señor.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Así pues, el moreno continuó firme en su decisión y no había vuelto a pisar el teatro durante cinco flamantes días, en los cuales había recibido dos llamadas de Naruto. La primera era para preguntar sobre su misteriosa desaparición sin ninguna explicación -una cucharada de su propia medicina, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke-, y luego de que el moreno le hubiese explicado que tenía demasiadas tareas que realizar por lo que no podía darse el lujo de asistir durante unos días, Naruto se conformó con eso. La segunda llamada había sido algo más casual, con el ojiazul contándole cosas sin importancia de su vida cotidiana, finalizando la conversación con la sugerencia de ir a ver una película algún día que Uchiha tuviese libre.

Desde entonces no hubo más inconvenientes, al menos hasta aquel martes, durante en el segundo descanso del día, cuando, mientras escucha música con sus audífonos, sentado tranquilamente en una de las bancas que daban a uno de los jardines de la escuela, Karin llegó de manera exaltada, jalándolo del brazo. Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño con total molestia, liberando su brazo de un jalón y quitándose los audífonos con la otra mano.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con toda la descortesía que pudo-.

- ¡Tienes que escuchar lo que pasó! -gritó estrepitosamente la pelirroja, haciendo que los otros alumnos que estaban cercanos a ellos, volteasen a verla con extrañeza-.

- ... -en respuesta, el moreno únicamente enarcó una ceja, que bastó para que Karin volviese a gritar-.

- ¡Acaban de llevarse a Neji Hyuuga en una ambulancia!

Esa frase consiguió que un escalofrió recorriese totalmente a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

- Estaba jugando un partido de soccer cuando uno de los chicos del equipo contrario lo derribó ¡Dicen que le rompió la pierna izquierda! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Todos comenzaron a gritar y dicen que hubo sangre y que hasta Neji se desmayó! -Karin estaba completamente agitada, moviendo rápidamente las manos y daba la impresión de que hasta iba a comenzar a saltar- De verdad, Sasuke-kun ¡¿Cómo puedes estar aquí sentado como si nada? ¡No puedo creer que todavía no se haya enterado toda la escuela! ¡Si hasta las sirenas de la ambulancia se escucharon por todos lados!

La chica continuó hablando apresuradamente, elevando su voz por todo lo alto -y haciendo que los otros estudiantes cercanos se enteraran de la historia también-, pero francamente, Sasuke ya solamente la escuchaba a medias. Sencillamente esa información era difícil de asimilar. Y lo primero que deseó el moreno, fue que aquello se tratase de otra ridícula broma del Club de Teatro, pero era obvio que Karin no se prestaría a algo tan absurdo como eso, lo cual dejaba a su historia como algo desastrosamente verdadero.

Para el final del día, todo lo que había dicho la pelirroja estaba ya confirmado y el rumor se había disipado como pólvora, convirtiéndose esa noticia en la más sonada por los pasillos, tanto que no sería de extrañarse que incluso en el área de primara también se hubieran enterado del incidente. Algunos alumnos decían que seguramente Neji iba a levantar una demanda contra el chico que lo lesionó, o que los partidos de soccer se iban a suspender definitivamente o que hasta la escuela iba a sufrir cargos legales. Rumores como esos y más iban y venían... pero por allí, escondido en esos rumores, estaba el eco del Club de Teatro y de la competencia que estaba a unos días de llegar.

Era ese rumor el que ocupaba los pensamientos de Sasuke más que ninguna otra cosa, y no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara a su teléfono a cada oportunidad que tenía. Luego de que Karin le hubiese contado lo sucedido, no había vuelto a ver a ningún miembro del club, ni siquiera a aquellos con los cuales compartía clase, lo cual únicamente había agregado más tensión en como se sentía. Cuando las clases terminaron, estuvo tentado a dirigirse hacia el teatro, pero al final había recapacitado y había emprendido su camino acostumbrado hacia la salida, resistiendo también la necesidad de marcar cierto número de cierto rubio.

Fue exactamente a las 6:02 por la tarde de ese día, mientras estaba en su habitación, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, dejándole ver en su pantalla un mote sumamente familiar para él. Durante unos segundos, el moreno no supo qué hacer, mirando hacia el celular como si fuese un objeto extraño, sin embargo, salió de ese sopor, tomando su móvil con una expresión de completa incertidumbre.

- _Hey_ -fue el muy quedo saludo del otro lado de la línea- _No estoy interrumpiendo algo ¿O sí?_

- No -respondió Sasuke, dudando exactamente de qué decir-.

- _Ya te enteraste ¿Verdad?_ -la voz del rubio sonaba tan apagada, totalmente diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a escucharla- _Toda la escuela ya lo sabe... estoy seguro de que con tanto escandalo, hasta lo pondrán en las noticias_.

- Lamento que haya pasado eso -el ojinegro suponía que eso era lo más correcto para decir- Él está... uhn... ¿Bien? -y de verdad estaba intentando ser lo más considerado al respecto-.

- _Sí_ -casi se podía adivinar que en aquel momento tenía una sonrisa desalentada- _Realmente no se rompió la pierna, sólo tiene una fractura, los médicos dijeron que tendrá que usar una férula por unas cuantas semanas._

- Ya veo... supongo que eso es bueno.

- _Sí, creo que una fractura siempre es mejor a tener un hueso roto..._

Apareció entonces un silencio pesado, como si ahora ninguno de los dos supiera qué decir realmente.

Ah, pero Sasuke sabía que si existía algo que debía decirse... algo de lo cual estaba seguro, era el motivo de la llamada del rubio. Algo por lo cual había estado esperando que su teléfono celular sonase durante todo el día, quizás con alguna llamada de Kiba o del profesor Iruka y lógicamente, también de Naruto. Era completamente predecible la forma en la cual terminaría esa llamada e incluso, había pensado también ya el montón de escenarios en los cuales tendría que dar siempre una negativa.

- _Es... es realmente tonto_ -finalmente continuó el rubio al otro lado de la línea- _Todos están vueltos locos y algunos chicos hasta quieren vengarse y, bueno, Ten-Ten nos dijo que Neji no ha dejado de gritar en el hospital, lanzando maldiciones y amenazas y que ya ha asustado a tres enfermeras_ -Naruto rió, pero sin ningún rastro de humor, más bien como por pura obligación- _Todo se ha vuelto una locura._

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo... cuestión de decir unas palabras más y entonces, Sasuke sabía que vendrían aquellas palabras que ya sabía que era inevitable que apareciesen.

- _Realmente no sé que vamos a hacer_ -y el rubio soltó un pesado suspiro- _Todos dicen que vamos a perder_.

Ajá... sí, ya estaba cerca el momento de la verdad.

- _Estuvimos hablando y algunos dijeron que podríamos reemplazar a Neji con Tobio, pero entonces tendríamos que poner a alguien más para hacer el papel de Hareton y... bueno, tendríamos que mover a un montón de gente de sus personajes_ -y otro suspiro se escuchó- _Y... y..._ -era indudable el titubeo que el rubio estaba mostrando- _Y... creo que... voy a renunciar_.

De todo lo que Sasuke había supuesto y estaba seguro de oír, eso era lo último que por su mente había pasado. Y sin duda alguna, esas simples tres palabras se escucharon en sus oídos como el más estrepitoso de los ruidos.

- _Neji ha trabajado muy duro para esto... y sé que todos hemos trabajado tan duro como él, pero me parece injusto lo que pasó, es decir ¡Es tan estúpido! ¿Cómo es posible que todo se haya arruinado cuando faltan nueve días para la competencia?_ -y el desanimo había abandonado el tono de Naruto, para ser sustituido por un claro enojo- _Sé que podríamos encontrar alguna forma de arreglar las cosas y competir... pero sería como insultar a Neji, no creo que sea justo que nosotros continuemos con esto si él no es parte del reparto... y no creo que los demás piensen como yo... y sé que no se lo van a tomar muy bien cuando se los diga_.

Y un breve silencio continuó, haciendo pensar al moreno que debía de decir algo, sin embargo, Naruto retomó nuevamente la palabra.

- _Es decir, siempre tendremos una oportunidad para el próximo año, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo_ -y casi parecía ser que era Naruto el que intentaba convencerse de sus propias palabras- _Estoy seguro de que de todas formas van a querer matarme mañana, pero hey, hay que verle el lado positivo, así todos van a decir que es mi culpa que perdiéramos este año y no la de Neji... y sí, sé que Neji ha sido un bastardo odioso pero de ninguna manera se merece lo que ha pasado_... -hubo otra breve pausa- _Así que... bueno, sólo quería decirle esto a alguien antes de mañana, y yo sé que tú podrías entenderlo_ -y Naruto rió nuevamente de esa forma que parecía ser sólo por mera cortesía- _Prometo que no voy a hacerte más llamadas aburridas como esta, y... bien, te agradezco que escucharas._

Nuevamente hubo silencio, lo cual no parecía ser nada extraño en aquella inusual conversación y que, francamente, Sasuke no se encontraba cómodo de estar llevando a cabo.

- No hay problema -dijo finalmente, casi de manera automática- Sólo... piensa bien las cosas.

Ciertamente era lo más elocuente que el moreno podría expresar en ese momento.

- _Lo haré... y, ehn... gracias otra vez_. _Supongo que nos veremos luego__... así que, adiós._

- Sí... adiós.

Sin duda, esa había sido una de las conversaciones más inesperadas y poco fáciles de sobrellevar que había tenido. Incluso hasta parecía absurda la manera en la cual la llamada hubo terminado... tan ridículamente insípida.

Pero Sasuke había sido incapaz de decir alguna cosa útil, porque contra todo pronostico, Naruto no le había llamado para pedirle que los ayudase, rogando que tomara el lugar de Neji, como era lo que Uchiha había predicho, pues dadas las circunstancias, era lo más lógico, de hecho, hasta había imaginado que en cualquier momento, todos los integrantes del Club de Teatro vendrían a rogarle, técnicamente hasta a suplicarle de rodillas que actuara con ellos, porque esa era sin duda alguna la única opción que tenían si es que querían ganar.

Y sin embargo, allí iba Naruto, haciendo todo lo opuesto a lo que se esperaba de él, simplemente dando un mísero discurso de renuncia, todo porque "no era justo para Neji". ¿Qué clase de tonta explicación era ésa? ¿Qué clase de tonto era Naruto como para arrojar todo simplemente por una sola persona?

Sasuke no lo comprendía, no quería comprenderlo, porque, aunque no era siquiera parte de ese club, aun así, se sentía molesto y desorientado, con ganas de tomar al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y exigirle que continuara, que se olvidará de la estúpida idea de renunciar... porque no lo merecía, porque aunque todo pareciera en contra, aun así, renunciar siempre debía de ser la ultima opción.

Todo el trabajo puesto, todo el empeño, la entrega, las horas de ensayo, la práctica continua, el esfuerzo hasta en la más pequeña de las frases. Todo eso iba a perderse, no solamente sería un desperdicio de dedicación por parte de Neji y de Naruto, sino también de cada una de las personas que habían pasado los últimos seis meses de su vida en el teatro, poniendo todo de si mismos para darle vida a Cumbres Borrascosas, poniendo en ella sus esperanzas, sus expectativas, sus ilusiones.

Y ahora, todo eso iba a perderse como si no valiese absolutamente nada.

Sin ningún otro remedio, Sasuke entonces se dejó caer sobre su cama, dejando que el teléfono celular resbalara de su mano derecha, hasta rebotar sobre el suelo alfombrado, casi al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y era ahora él quien dejaba salir un suspiro profundo.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Oh, oh, explicaciones, las tengo, las tengo XD ok, primero que nada... no, no hablaré de mi desaparición de meses y meses y meses... simplemente porque ugh, no quiero ponerme dramática, emo y demás tonterías como esas.

Segundo ¡El capítulo! Lo admito ¡Amo el cliché!, les juro que no fue sino hasta el día en el que terminé el capítulo, que decidí darle un giro totalmente cliché y predecible a la trama. Al principio, tenía planeado que todos fueran al concurso y que el gruñón de Sasuke sólo viese la competencia luego de que la videograbasen, pero entonces esa parte de mí, esa parte que siempre esta deseando poner cosas predecibles del romance, no se pudo resistir cuando la tonta idea de mandar a Neji al hospital apareció... ¡No lo pude evitar! Y francamente lo siento por Neji, sé que parece que no me agrada, pero la verdad es que él se encuentra entre mis personajes favoritos, junto con Gaara y Sai, sólo que creo que en esta historia no ha llevado todas las de ganar. En fin, a parte de ser una perra con corazón de conejito de chocolate, también soy una zorra amante del cliché, así que ustedes tendrán que disculpar ¡Juro que es algo inevitable!

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._" —°¤:.


End file.
